I'll Always Be There
by Keitaro777
Summary: It's three months after the defeat of Malomyotismon, and Tai is regretting losing Sora to his best friend. But when a new force threatens both worlds and Tai steps forward to face it alone, how will the love of his life and the rest of his team respond when they find out about it?
1. Chapter 1

It all started on that day, that sad December evening at Matt's concert, that's where I lost her.

Now I know what you're thinking "Tai, you're young, athletic, and not bad looking, you'll get over it! You'll find someone new!" But that's the problem, I won't and I can't.

It's been a good three months from that day, we fought, and we saved the world yet again by defeating Malomyotismon. Our partner Digimon get to stay by our sides forever now and for that I'm thankful, if I didn't have Agumon I don't know where I'd be. The others are pleased as well, it's a lot different seeing Digimon everywhere in our own human world (Good Digimon I mean) but none of us are complaining we love our friends and they love us.

After our fight against Malomyotismon a lot of us got scattered around. Mimi stay in America so we don't see much of her, except on the occasional video chat, Izzy and Joe are both going to college at Tokyo University, Joe's gonna be a doctor and Izzy is learning even more about computers and different systems. Izzy's my roommate so I see him plenty of him but I haven't seen the son of the crest of reliability much at all, maybe once since we separated.

T.K. and Kari are both still in high school and living at home, they started dating shortly after everyone was safe. It didn't take much getting used to for me, they had played all the time when they were younger, it was only a matter of time before they were officially a couple. T.K. is a great kid and I know he'll take care of Kari; he's still awkward around me though, like he think I hate him. Ok maybe I did lie on the protective big brother thing on him early and thick, but he should have figured out that we're cool now.

Oh me? Nah you don't want to know what I've been up to…but I guess I can tell you anyway. Truthfully? I haven't been doing much, I play a lot of soccer and basketball now a days, it keeps my mind off of things, Agumon is almost able to handle a basketball without popping it! (Seriously I went through like 20 of them) and he's getting better at soccer too. I'm glad he's here, having a partner is nice, it's just the simple thought that no matter what happens with your human friends you've always got your Digimon, and that's where I'm at. I've grown a little distant in the past three months, not outwardly talking to many people, Kari is getting really worried about me I can tell, and Izzy knows something is wrong but he hasn't said anything about it yet, I'm waiting for that conversation to happen any day now.

And then there's Matt… Matt is the one who took Sora from me, he's the reason that she can't be with me. I should hate him. But I don't. He's my best friend and we still hang out sometimes, he even offered me a spot in his band (Puberty really improved my singing voice!) I'm still mulling that offer over in my head, it would be a lot of work, but it would be nice to be a part of something again. Soccer season is over anyway, I played my first year at Tokyo University-Odaiba Branch and things went pretty well, I get to play at the main campus this year if I keep my grades up, but things are looking pretty promising. I'm getting scouted by pro teams, but my heart isn't really in it. I feel like I'm a walking dead man all the time, it just doesn't seem normal, I want to smile but I can't seem to…

"What are you thinking Tai? Is it Sora again?" My favorite orange dinosaur asks me innocently, genuinely concerned for me, he's one of the few who knows how hard all of the change has been on me. I reach down and pat him calmly on the top of his head

"Just about everyone my good friend." I sigh, I miss the good old days when we were a team, a real team that did everything together, and we all felt like we belonged to something more important, Izzy still receives fan mail from time to time, from kids wanting to get to know the 'original' Digidestined. He usually lets us know and forwards the message to us, and then he'll answer.

I wipe some of the fog off of my goggles, they were a gift from Sora, and I wear them everyday, sometimes I regret giving my old ones to Davis, but now that I have these things aren't so bad. These and my Crest of Courage are currently hanging around my neck, the two things that still feel normal.

Back in the old days this is where Sora and I would come to play soccer it wasn't too far from my apartment, I didn't want to move too far from home, but the place was filled with memories. Both of us racing back and forth, both going all out but still having the time of our lives. I'll never admit it out loud but we were equals then, not anymore, I had continued my love of the sport while she had gone on to do other things, her latest endeavor being the fashion industry.

"_Stop thinking about her damnit,"_ I think to myself as the sun starts to set. But I can't help it, that smile is engraved in my mind forever, and so is her rejection.

"_No, I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards." _ God I hate those words, but I don't hate their owner. I seem to be unable to hate both of them, we were the ones that kept everyone safe in the Digital world and we grew closer in that time, it was like a team within the team. And Matt and I's adventure in the internet that ended in the creation of Omnimon only served to solidify that friendship.

I've leveled out a bit from our adventures, I still like to think of myself a good leader, but sometimes I wonder, I mean c'mon I can't even live up to my crest. Hmph, Courage…

I have no homework or work to do tonight, and Izzy's going to be out of the house. I suppose I could whip up Agumon and I a quick dinner and then we could watch a movie, or maybe I could call someone? But who?

"What do you wanna do tonight pal?" I decide to ask him, he sits roughly on the grass and holds his claw to his chin.

"Hmm, well Tai we could always go to that buffet! And eat hamburgers!"

"You wanna go to a buffet to eat hamburgers? Haha If you want it so bad I can just cook it for you." I shake my head in disbelief. Ushering him back to the apartment we pass few kids with Digimon at the in-training level, it was slightly adorable at how excited they were. I do hope they take care of them though.

We enter my apartment through the front door throwing my jacket to the side I silently set to work making a few hamburgers from scratch. I drift slowly back into my thoughts.

"_So what do I do about Sora?"_ I've been asking myself this questions for months now without a real answer. "_I can't stop loving her…it doesn't work like that.. but I know that if she needed me I'd be there in a second…"_

"Tai! What's this word on your Calender?" Agumon pointed to today's date where a little memo was chicken scratched.

"Huh?" I ask as I move from my post, squinting my eyes to try and make out my illegible writing. "Kar….Kari….Kari's B-day?" I read quizzically trying to decide what the words mean.

"Oh crap! It's Kari's birthday tonight!" I exclaim as I realize. I sprint to the counter and glare at the clock, "I've got 20 minutes to be there! C'mon Agumon let's go!"

I rip my jacket off the floor and take off out the door, Agumon in close tow. As soon as we were set in the car I punched the accelerator and we were off.


	2. Kari's Birthday

"HONK!"

I heard that sound probably 15 times as I weaved in and out of traffic with my old beat up truck. I'm completely aware I'm a reckless driver. Notice I said reckless not bad, there's a major difference. A bad driver loses control and crashes, I as a reckless driver keep control and just do stupid stuff on the road, I can get myself out of bad situations.

Agumon, is sitting in the passenger, clinging to the seat covers in terror. I indulge in a small chuckle at his reaction. He's one of the few that will even get in my car with me, most people are too frightened to brave the dangers I pose on the road. Maybe it has to do with the crest of Courage? I don't know, it doesn't really matter.

I see the restaurant up ahead and I smoothly slide into an open parking space, I almost had to peel Agumon off of the seat and I take a look in the bed of my truck:

"Thank god!" I exclaim, pulling out a small wrapped package that said "To: Kari" on it. I got lucky this time, I remember her present. And if I remember correctly what I got her, she's going to love this one!

The two of us make our way from the parking lot into the side door of a nice little café. The name is French so I can't really read it…yeah go ahead and judge me I don't care. Though the French name does remind me of the time T.K. and I went to France to take care of the evil Digimon there. Haha that was one hell of a night, and we kissed Catherine…no one but us gets to know about that. (It wouldn't matter in my case but there's no sense in Kari being angry with him.)

"Tai!" I hear as I enter the party room. Kari jumped out of her seat and ran to hug me, I accept happily lifting my little sister up and spinning her around. "You need to visit more often! My room just isn't the same without you, It's weird having a room to myself actually…"

"I was thinking the same thing the other day!" I add tousling her hair playfully. I look past her and see the rest of my family waiting on me to make it to the table, T.K. sitting with them, hat sitting on the corner of the back of his chair, but Patamon still enjoying the view from his head.

I sit and have a quick chat my parents, then I greet T.K. who then asks who else is coming.

"Well I invited all of the Digidestined…" Kari looked down at the floor sadly, then at the unopened door. She knew that some of the older ones had things that they needed to do. But the new Digidestined should have been able to come.

T.K. walked up to her and put his arm around her comfortingly. "Don't worry Kari, I know for a fact that Matt and Sora are coming, and come on, Davis wouldn't miss this for the world."

This caused Kari to smile and kiss her boyfriend on the cheek softly. I shake my head at the two, they were just too cute, and strangely perfect for each other. I wonder if there's anybody out there like that for me…

My self- sulking is interrupted by the entrance of a hyperactive Davis, followed by Cody and Yolei. Ken is nowhere to be seen, but I'm sure he'll show up. It was nice to see that he had been able to find a place on this team; he'd lost that sad, distant attitude that he always had when he'd first stopped being the Digimon Emperor, it seemed that I had taken that spot…not a comforting thought.

That's when Matt and Sora entered the restaurant. Now I know I said I didn't hate them, and I don't! Believe me when I say they're still my best friends. But I do always seem to get tense when they're around, particularly when they're together. I just never know how to act, especially with Sora! Should I act chummy? Just keep to myself? I have no idea! This is such a complicated thing.

"Ummm hey guys," I wave from my seat. Gabumon and Biyomon enter behind them, immediately going over to Agumon. It's nice to see that they're relationship hasn't changed. You know what? Why can't we all be Digimon? Life would be so much simpler…Eat, Sleep, Kick-ass… the good life!

"Hey Tai," Sora gives me a shy smile. Damnit stop doing that to me! And Matt walks over to shake my hand, obviously happy to see me. He motions me over to a different table, the same one that the Digimon were occupying and the three of us sit down, Matt and Sora begin talking while I awkwardly sit there, unsure of what to do.

I listen to their conversation for a while thanking God that they aren't acting lovey-dovey around me. Matt will steal a glance at me everyone once in a while, and Sora is doing the same. I see something in their eyes…Is that guilt?

Davis jovially jumps over to me and gets right up in my face. My junior begins a new saga, telling me about his awesome soccer games in the past week, their travelling team is pretty good this year, with Ken and Davis leading the team. I snicker and playfully shove him away.

"It's the goggles not you sorry bud!" Agumon and Patamon bursting into laughter at my comment. Patamon now resides on Agumon's head as they sit and listen to Davis and I's back and forth, in the end I win (as usual) and Davis sulks back to his seat near T.K. who's still talking to Kari.

Now I space out, maybe because I don't want to hear their conversation, thinking instead about soccer, I wish it was still fall so I could just play on a team again, practicing by myself is fun and all. But I'm at the point where just kicking the ball around isn't going to make me any better, I need competition.

We are joined finally by Ken and Izzy who just got out of class. Wormmon and Tentomon accompany them conversing quietly in the background.

"Those non-insect Digimon just don't understand the delicious taste of grasses Wormmon, it takes a very select and sophisticated pallet to enjoy such delectable food." Tentomon stated pointedly to the worm Digimon next to him.

"I couldn't agree more! I met a nasty little Digimon the other day that started making fun of me for chewing on a plant outside. I had half a mind to Digivolve into Stingmon and show him who is boss!" Wormmon answered in assured agreement.

"Settle down you too." Izzy said calmly before greeting everyone with a smile and taking his place in the last spot at our table.

Now that everyone is here, the food starts to come in waves. My parents must have asked them to cook everything in massive quantities, they was starting to learn that part about Digimon, they eat! Agumon was first in line, grabbing a whole pan of spaghetti for himself, amazingly it didn't even make a dent in the cornucopia of food from all different countries. That's weird; I thought this was a French place…Oh well!

Everyone went through the line and was back to their seats quickly, tucking into the food with gusto it was an entertaining sight, I heard my mother say "T.K. slow down you've gotta leave room for my cucumber cake!" I really hope that's a joke, I want to keep down my plate of chow mien thank you very much.

Izzy started to speak to Sora about something he was working on with the digital world. I ate in silence before being tapped on the shoulder.

"So Tai.." Matt was looking at me with those sympathetic eyes again, "Have you thought anymore about my offer? We could really use your voice." He said genuinely. I liked the idea of being in Matt's band, but how much in his shadow would I be?

"I'll change the name to 'The Wolfasaurs!" He laughed at his combination of wolves and dinosaur's. That made me smile, but I still wasn't sure. Until someone else piped up from across the table.

"Come on Tai, you're really good! They could use you!" Sora said sweetly causing me to freeze and do a 180 in my thinking.

"_Shit now I can't say no…." _I rolled my eyes in frustration, but played it off as being modest.

"Alright Matt, if you need me to sing so bad I GUESS I could help you out." I emphasized the word 'guessed' as though it would interfere with something. The truth is I'm glad I accepted the offer, sometimes I need to get a push to hop over my wall of pride.

My father whistled through his fingers, signaling that it was time for presents.

Kari grabbed the ones from her fellow 'new' Digidestined and opened each one carefully: From Davis she got…a mug? And Cody gave her small kendo sword, (every girls dream right?) And Yolei got her a cat toy so that she and Gatomon could play with it. Gatomon had immediately snatched it from her hand before she could get a good look at it and she scampered off to a nearby corner, purring incessantly. We older kids couldn't help but laugh, apparently we knew her better than her own group did!

She opened Izzy's next, revealing a computer adapter that would allow her to look into certain spots of the Digital World without actually going there, it would help with surveillance. Sora's gift contained a cute little dress that she had designed herself. And Matt's were free season tickets to his concerts, including backstage passes! Not bad gifts, it was all stuff she would use and enjoy. But mine would take the cake, I was sure of it.

Keitaro picked up the small wrapped box, and shook it a little bit next to her ear, I smiled at her and urged her forward. She slowly pulled the paper off, bit by bit. I cut the tape on the box for her with my pocket knife. She opened up the lid and looked at the two items inside quizzically, as if she didn't understand.

She pulled from the box a small picture of Wizardmon, smiling happily with Gatomon by his side. Kari looked at the photo, then at me, and then she silently moved the frame to reveal the final part of the gift.

The damaged remains of Wizardmon's hat were placed gently in the back portion of the box.

Gatomon had since stopped playing with her toy as soon as she heard people go silent. It was almost an eerie feeling, that none of us were talking, even my parents who truly didn't have any idea what was going on.

Kari was starting to cry, tears dripped out of her right eyes first, then a stream from her left joined it and she along with Gatomon were both bawling. At first I thought I had done something wrong, was this gift really that bad of an idea?

My doubts were quelled when my little sister swayed her way up to me and embraced me; she spoke "Thank you Tai…thank you so much," She choked out with tears still in her eyes. Gatomon nodded her agreement; her eyes were still glued to Wizardmon's photo.

Kari released me and thanked everyone graciously for their gifts and for coming; she was slowly getting her emotions under control. Wiping the last of the tears from her eyes she sat back down and leaned into T.K.

"That was really sweet of you Tai," Sora said, wiping her own tears from the corners of her eyes. Matt agreed as did Izzy.

"Where did you find it anyway?" Matt asked curiously.

"I went up to the top of the tower again, for old time's sake. And I found it lodged in an air conditioner. It was kept out of the way of the weather and I'm kind of impressed it was that still so intact." I shrugged. I am glad Kari liked it though, it was a gift she'd always keep, I knew that for a fact.

After the gifts came the cake and I'm terrified to find that my mother really did make a cucumber cake, my fear is relinquished however when my father brings out a real birthday cake. After several comments from my mother about 'how she's not appreciated' we cut the cake and hand it out: One per person, two per Digimon.

Conversation takes everyone and were all wrapped up in our different groups. By the time people start to leave it's almost 10 o clock at night. Finally we gather all of our things and head out the door, my family taking T.K. and Kari, Sora leaving with Matt, and I'll be taking Izzy home much to his displeasure

"Just grab onto Tentomon, I won't be busting it tonight." I laugh as he climbs into the passenger seat.

Now I've got to say goodbye to my dating friends…Joy! I slowly approach the two and I shake Matt's hand, thanking him for the offer of joining his band. It's Sora's turn…The most awkward turn of my head I've ever experienced.

I catch her eyes in their entire beautiful splendor. I take a sharp, and sadly noticeable, breath. Before I can go further I stop myself and throw on my cocky smile, which doesn't feel as real as it used to. "Catch ya later Sor!" I shout and give her a playful, yet awkward punch to the shoulder. And do an immediate 180 degree and start tromping back to my truck. I'm stopped by the call of an angel.

"Take care of yourself ok Tai?" Sora called after me sadly, feeling the pain I was feeling. She looked guiltily at Matt who shared the same expression. I didn't even bother to acknowledge them again as I hop into my truck.

When we get back out onto the road Izzy gives me a hesitant and cautious smirk "Still not over her I see…"

"Izzy shut up," Damn you'd think with the crest of knowledge he would know now is not the time to be pissing me off. I grunt switching the radio from rap music. I hate rap music.

"Would this have something to do with your gradual change in behavior?"

"I said shut up!" He got the message this time and slumped in his seat. Agumon and Tentomon both looked at one another and shrugged, not knowing what to do.

The rest of the ride was silent; I drove more calmly than usual and I could tell Izzy was happy with that. I pull into a parking garage that's close to our apartment. I hop out and see a lot of people out on the street looking upward, as well as a few fire trucks.

My breath catches in my throat at what I'm going to find. I step out on the street with the others and I look up to my apartment.

I'm surprised to find it's no longer there; just a pulsing inferno of flames lies in its place…


	3. Things get Going

Welcome Back!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, or _12 Angry Men_

I stare in shock at my former apartment. There's almost nothing left! Everything is blackened and charred; it looks like Greymon's Nova Blast had just ripped through it, leaving ash in its wake.

My first though is: did I leave the stove on? I'd been cooking before I'd left but I thought that I'd gotten it turned off. If I hadn't I had a lot of explaining to do…to Izzy, and to the people who lived in the units to the right and left of us. Their apartments were pretty badly damaged as well.

I drudged down the stairs where I spotted Izzy speaking to a couple of firefighters. As I approached them I heard that they were talking about damages and injuries…injuries? Now I'm praying it wasn't my fault, I don't anyone to be hurt.

"At first we believed that it was a stovetop fire." One of the fireman said to Izzy.

"Shit" I say throwing my arms in the air. Shouting as many profanities as I can think. Agumon backs away from me, bewildered by my actions, as are many other people, they look at each other unsure of what to do. Izzy buries his head in his hands and shakes it. I rant and scream for several moments before a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"It wasn't a stove fire son. I was just faulty wiring, your unit just happened be caught in the middle of it. It wasn't anybody's fault. Relax, you're embarrassing yourself." Says a firefighter. I open my eyes to find several people staring me down, almost frightened by my reaction. My cheeks burn red and I try to play it off the only way I can….the cool way!

"Ummm..sorry guys, I got caught up in the situation and I started ummm…practicing! Uhhh" I search for something to solidify my position. I find it stapled to a nearby telephone pole. "The town play! Yeah! _Twelve Angry Men! _Haven't you guys ever heard of it?" I laugh uncertainly scratching my head behind my bushy mane.

The first thing I hear is Izzy bursting out laughing, followed shortly by Tentomon and Agumon. This isn't the first time they've seen me make a fool of myself, and I shoot each of them a death glare. I then get a few "Ohhhh's" and "That makes senses'" one man even approached me and shook my hand to congratulate me on my acting: "Wow! That sure was something, I'm not bringing my kid if those are your lines but that was just fantastic! I can't wait to see it!"

"Great…" I mutter as he walks away. Today has just been fantastic day! I saw my best friend and love of my life together, my apartment burns down, and now I've made a complete fool of myself! I'm getting more bummed about the apartment as the seconds go on, but at least I didn't have all of my old things moved in yet right? And I have my Digivice and Crest..and Agumon is safe. Things could get worse right? I didn't know how right I was at the time I was…

"Well," I hear Izzy's voice behind me, "Looks like we'll be moving home huh Tai?"

"You think insurance will cover this?" I joke halfheartedly, then I say, "I guess we don't have much of a choice right now."

I shake my head in disappointment, taking one last look at my new, and now smoldering, home. "And my digestive system is was _almost_ clear of Mom's cooking." I allow a slight smirk at my own comment. No matter how bad things got, I would always be able to poke fun at my Mother's cooking.

Agumon got my attention by poking me with a claw. "Do you think those hamburgers are still good Tai? I'm hungry again!"

"Aren't you always? And no man I don't think even you could stomach what's left of those things!"

He slumped his head in disappointment, and then he raised it up in defiance as though he remembered something. "Fine if you need me to Digivolve you're done for!"

"Haha yeah sure until you're toast! Then you'll have to Digivolve!" I throw back, with the limited wit I could muster.

He seemed to stop and think for a second as though a great comeback was on the tip of his tongue, but then he shrugged again and turned his back. "Well then I hope a herd of Monochromon tramples you!"

"Oh no you don't!" I shout and take off after his now running self, my toned soccer legs catching up to his short ones quickly.

As I tackle him to the ground Izzy is chatting with Tentomon off to the side.

"Tai doesn't seem too disappointed, shouldn't he be sad that the apartment is gone?" Tentomon asks curiously.

"Humans handle adversity in different ways Tentomon. Humor is Tai's way of masking what he's really thinking and feeling. Notice how he acts around Matt and Sora!"

"But what do they have to do with adversity?"

"You see Tai is in love with Sora, he won't admit it to the world but we all see it. And Matt is _dating _Sora so that kind of cuts off Tai's hopes, but he doesn't wanna' lose them as friends. So what he does is joke around all of the time to take his mind off of it. Or he sits and sulks like he did at dinner tonight." Izzy answers matter-of-factly, nodding in confirmation.

"You really are a smart kid Izzy! But tell me, how do you deal with issues?" Tentomon posed his final question.

"Well I bury myself in my computer of course! Or I talk to you." He added the last part proudly.

I've now successfully got Agumon in a headlock and am playfully wrestling with him. _This is so much easier than dealing with humans…_ I feel subconsciously as we toss and turn on the grass.

Now that I'm getting older, I'm realizing that dreams don't really come true. You have to more or less deal with what's in front of you, not what you want to be there. It hurts…and love? Screw it. I guess some of us aren't meant to love, we're meant to be a third wheel and…and what? Take the bullets of life so that your friends can be happy? I don't even know anymore.

"Let's go Izzy, I'll drop you off ok?" Izzy nods his head and forces me to promise that I'll drive safely. I agree and lead the way to the parking garage. The engine revs slightly before it starts up and begins to move under the coaxing of the accelerator.

We work our way down the road, talking about insurance information, we'll need it if we want to get any of our lost things back (especially my T.V. and video games, those things were expensive!). I guess I'll be going back to sharing a room with Kari, not that I mind and I know that she won't. We'll just go back to our old routine, she'll get up earlier than me and get herself ready, and then she could wake me up before she leaves for school. It always worked for us before. We're pretty lucky that we are such close siblings, it probably has a lot to do with her being the 8th Digidestined and my looking out for her during our battles with the Dark Masters (or the 'Dork' Masters as we sometimes call them now). It was a really similar situation to what Matt and T.K. had going on. I guess that's another way that Matt and I got lucky.

Our conversation tapers off as I let Izzy off at the curb just in front of his parent's apartment building, I tell him to give me a call if he needs anything and I drive away as Agumon takes the newly vacated front seat.

Agumon and Tentomon had been mostly silent for the duration of the ride, and that didn't seem to change now that it was just the two of us. He seemed to be thinking about something that was bothering him.

"What's on your mind pal?"

He doesn't answer me. It's starting to worry me, Agumon is hardly ever quiet (I rubbed off on him, though I guess I haven't been quite myself lately either). I start to playfully prod him with my index finger, finally getting a reaction out of him.

"Do you remember BlackWarGreymon?" He suddenly blurts out, surprising me with his bluntness. I give him a look of concern and nod him on; he looks troubled lie he feels that something is going to come back up out of his stomach. I hope he doesn't vomit, I doubt my upholstery would be able to take it.

"That's what your energy feels like Tai!" he states sadly. I always forget that he can feel my natural energy, he shares it in fact. "You feel like you don't know your purpose"

I both ignore him and listen. I hear what he's saying but I don't respond. I know he's right but if I don't admit it out loud it isn't finalized yet…

"Tai?"

I still don't respond, I don't want to. Now it's his turn to try and get my attention, poking and prodding like there's no tomorrow.

"Well when did you become such a philosopher!" I shout a little nastier than I had intended. Agumon seemed to grow smaller, almost sinking into his seat.

I tried to lighten up a little. "I'm sorry buddy, things are just really confusing right now you know?"

Thankfully he quickly forgives me. We're finally pulling up the curb near the place that I grew up. I'm home once again.

It really hasn't been that long since I moved out. Only about 3 weeks, but I still feel that sense of nostalgia. This place used to seem so big! Now it seemed normal in comparison to a lot of buildings and places I'd seen. This is the place that me and…

My thought stops there, I want to think "where I and Sora used to meet to play soccer" but I'm thinking more wisely and divert the course of those thoughts. Now isn't the time to mope about her…as badly as I want to.

Agumon gallops his way up the stairs and I'm following close behind, trying to keep up with him. I don't know why he suddenly got so much faster than me all of a sudden. Then my question is answered by the scent of juicy succulent meat being roasted somewhere in the building

We're saddened to realize that it's the next-door neighbor's apartment the delicious smell is wafting from, so we hang our head and knock on my parent's front door.

My Mother is the first to the door and she gasps when she's the orange dinosaur and myself standing I front of her.

"Tai? What on earth are you doing here? It's getting really late! You're not drunk are you?" She peers in closer, looking at my eyes to confirm whether or not I'm inebriated. She then smiles at Agumon, "Hello Agumon how are you?"

Before he can respond I sigh loudly, "That was once Mom…and it was three years ago!"

My Mother can only shake her head and look at me pointedly. "I always have to make sure, so what brings you this way so late at night sweetie? Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Well Mom…" I give her the full rundown on the incident with my apartment. She seems surprised and worried but she lets me in nonetheless, happily herding me inside with her plastic spatula she's holding.

I smile as I greet my father and sister. They too look at me like I'm an alien, but I saw them less than three hours ago so it's not as though it has been days. Oh well! I plop down on the couch between them and tell them about my evening. After my story we just relax and watch the news as a family, with Gatomon and Agumon on the floor (Gatomon was allowed on the furniture but it had become a rule that unless he was Koromon he wasn't allowed to sit on the couch.) The rest of the night passed uneventfully, which I have no problem with; I've had enough excitement for a lifetime tonight.

The clock chimes…well it's late…I'm too tired to care. And we all move to our respective bedrooms, Kari and I to ours and my parents to theirs. As I'm climbing into bed Kari gives me a hug, the kind you give when you're thankful for someone to be there (or when you're exhausted I'm not sure which). She looks me straight in the eyes and tells me she wants to talk.

"Tai…I'm worried about you, you don't seem like you're you anymore…It is because of So-" I silence her before she can keep going, but I can't lie to my sister, I nod my head and climb into bed and roll over before she can say another word. She turns off the lights and climbs onto the top bunk.

As I'm drifting into a deep sleep a lightning storm brews outside our window. I jolt up after I hear a particularly loud one and I feel something at my side vibrating. I assume its my cellphone so I try to ignore it and go back to sleep. But it persists.

I sit up and reach over to my side still expecting to find my phone. But instead I find my Digivice.

And it's going crazy.

_Thank You so much for reading! The action is going to get started next chapter! Aren't you excited? Be sure to favorite and review! Please review…it really does help! I'll listen to any suggestions you guys may have! Stay tuned for more later in the week!_


	4. Minimon attacks!

**I do not own Digimon, that is all.**

_Welcome back! Got this done quickly! Probably because I had to give my Xbox back to my little brother so I freaking bored…but that's beside the point! Enjoy J_

The wind is swirling at an alarming pace as I slam of Izzy's front door, with a half asleep Digimon at my side. The storm is getting worse than it has been and I'm struggling to keep my balance on the overhanging balcony of his building.

Okay, maybe I should backtrack a little.

My Digivice had started going nuts as I was falling asleep; it was shaking so violently I could barely hold it in my hand. But I slipped on some warmer clothes and snuck out of the house, careful not to wake up anyone but Agumon. I might need his help if it's what I think it is.

The Digital World is pretty much open for us to come and go as we please, but that doesn't mean it won't still have its fair share of problems. We still have to keep an eye out for it right? So that's what I did, I drove as quickly as I could to Izzy's place to see if he knew what was up. I don't know why no one else seems to have caught on to this. Maybe it's just me, but I know for a fact that the Digivice was responding to something. It's convulsions may have stopped but something had happened, something big.

So that's what I'm doing here, I have to figure out what's up. Agumon is shivering so I give him my jacket and I stand T-shirt waving in the frigid air waiting for my computer oriented friend to answer the door. Finally after several freezing minutes someone opens the door, and peers out.

"Tai? Is that you?"

"Yes Mr. Izumi, I really need to speak to Izzy is he around?"

"Yes he's probably sleeping in his room, I heard about your apartment I'm very sorry son." Mr. Izumi extended his pleasantries a little too long. I was starting to see crooked because of the cold and was in no mood for a sympathy chat.

"It's fine sir, but please I really need to talk to him." He stares at me as though I'm crazy and I add pointedly "Like now!"

He ushers the two of us inside much to our delight, it's much warmer on the inside. He alerts me that he will go to wake Izzy and that I'm welcome to make myself at home on the couch. We sit awkwardly for several minutes as I hear a few soft moans from the room that belongs to Izzy, and a slightly muffled curse word for which his father scolds him. This isn't really the time but I have to stifle a laugh. It was funny how even though we were almost grown up our parent still had such an effect on us.

"Sorry dad," He mumbled, emerging from his cocoon of a room and approaching the place where my partner and I were waiting patiently. He plopped down next to me and gave me a weary and irritated look, "Hey Tai…now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up man but we've got an issue! With the Digital World." I say as bluntly as I can. He immediately perks up out of his sleepy state and begins inquiring questions. Damn I'm lucky Izzy loves this stuff! He leads me to his room and he starts to type on his computer. I have no idea what he's doing but I sit back and let the man work.

The clicking of the keys halts and he swivels his chair back to face me, he wears and expression of surprise and worry; but also uncertainty. He motions for me to come look at his computer screen and when I reach the visual spot he points to a little red dot in the top far corner of the Digital World.

"Something happening up there, I don't know what it is but it seems your Digivice was right Tai. Now the question is what to do about it. It doesn't look as though it will be all that dangerous, so I think if we all go in together tomorrow we'll be fine."

I think about his statement, most of them have class tomorrow, and practices that they needed to attend, if they had to enter the Digital World they'd have to miss all of those things, and if this enemy was as weak as Izzy said then WarGreymon could take care of it himself. So I make my decision.

"I'll go,"

"I know you will, I said tomorrow we can all go as a group." Izzy shrugged as though what I had said held no meaning.

"No, I'll go alone, right now"

"What? Tai this is a bad idea, you might need backup!"

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. Right pal?" I give a confident smile to Agumon who returns it with vigor.

"I'm with you all the way Tai!" He chirped happily and nodded. Izzy put his hand on his forehead, but decided that there wasn't any talking us out of this.

"Just one thing Izzy, don't tell the others. They'll be pretty upset with me." I add before holding up my Digivice and shouting some of my favorite words. "Digiport open!"

There's a vibrant burst of light and color as we become Digital. But soon were both lying flat on our backs and stretching out the stiffness of our quick but rocky journey. I check my Digivice to make sure we landed in the right place. It seems we did, just one square underneath the farthest northeast we could go.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Agumon asked out loud from his position to my right. I wasn't completely sure but I assumed it would be pretty evident whether or not it was evil when we saw it.

We journeyed north for a little while but after a few miles we were tiring of the heavy movement underfoot and stopped for a quick break in one of the nearby hiding trees. While Agumon munches on some berries I stop to think about my rash decision

_"Should I have come alone? I'm not scared but will they be mad at me? I just want to protect them…to protect everybody." _My thoughts betrayed my true intentions. I wasn't worried at all about the team missing school or practice, I wanted something that I could say that I did, myself…maybe it would even get everyone off of my back about how I was depressed all of the time. I don't wanna talk about it, at all…ever.

After our break Agumon and I move back into the open I cup my hand around my mouth and shouted "Any evil Digimon around? C'mon it's getting late!" I declare boldly, momentarily allowing my false confidence to overcome me.

No answer. Just then we hear a soft rumbling in the distance and we immediately run toward us like the intelligent team that we are. We burst out of the woods and into a clearing where our eyes have to be lying to us.

About 50 yards in front of us is a massive Digimon. He's covered in a tough looking armor and looks like a knight In fact he reminds me a lot of Knightmon! Except taller and more slender. In his right paw…at least I think it's a paw, either that or really hairy hand…he's holding a tiny little Digimon, the kind that you don't think of when you think of powerful. The giant Digimon lifts the miniscule one up to his mouth to gobble it up. But Minimon has other ideas.

"Tempest Explosion!" He shouts and launches a ball of pure energy at the larger Digimon, it goes down his throat and upon impact begins to de-digitize him…

I've never seen anything like this, something that small literally rending another Digimon to bits, but my surprise is immediately taken over by a sense of duty and I prepare myself for Agumon to Digivolve.

"Hold it!" Minimon shouts as loud as his little voice can muster. He floats down to us and studies us closely. "Hmmm you don't seem like problems, what can I do for you boys?"

"Don't give me that crap! What the hell was that? You just annihilated him! What have you got to say for yourself?" I scream at him, disbelieving what I had seen, or of how nonchalant this Digimon seemed to be about his destruction of another of its kind.

"He was gonna' eat me what can I say?" Minimon shrugged and held his arms out wide. That's when I spot something. Something different about the pattern on his side, they were faces…but of what?

"Am I the only one that saw a clown under that guys armpit?" Agumon said quizzically. Damnit he saw it too…but what connection could this guy have with HIM?

"Maybe you did maybe you didn't?" Minimon chuckled and waited for us to respond. Neither of us oblige him and he begins to get upset. He waves us off and begins to float away.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" I exclaim after him, he stops and back at my with a tiny smirk on his face.

"I've got better things to do than deal with pathetic life forms like you two." Ok, now I'm pissed, I mistakenly let my anger get the better of me.

"That's it! Agumon take care of this punk. WARP-DIGIVOLVE!"

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO….WARGREYMON!

WarGreymon flew toward his enemy in all of his incredible splendor, the chrome digizoid that made up his armor shone like suns in the digital sunlight. Minimon didn't engage the Mega Digimon though. He sidestepped and snapped his fingers.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon announced, launching his ball of fiery death straight for the enemy. Minimon dodged lightly and underneath something was massing.

Several other Digimon with sunken black eyes approached and began launching missiles at WarGreymon, and more surprisingly myself.

I dove behind a pile of rocks but too late. A Unimon's attack had caught me in the leg before I was safely out of reach. It sent me flying into another pile, slamming my head into the base. My head instantly felt woozy, and my leg was numb, as if it wasn't even there. I had to blink some blood out of he left eye..oh I was bleeding.

Wargeymon was dodging in and out of attacks before he was able to reach an enemy. His Dramon Killer went straight through a Tankmon before it could fire another blast, demolishing it into data.

"Tai!" he grunted looking for me amidst the rubble of rocks. He finally laid his eyes on my half limp form trying to pull myself away from the fighting.

He swooped down and snatched me up before I could protest and he flew, with me in his arms away from the battle arena, I could hear Minimon's laughter in the distance, damn he could be loud for a tiny fella.

We landed in the same clearing that we had arrived in, Wargreymon looking for a way back to our world while I was trying to piece together the visions I was seeing. My sight was blurred and I saw…Sora? Is that her? What's she doing here?

"I love you..." I mumbled softly as I feel massive arms lift me up and rocket toward the sky. The last thing I hear before I black out is this:

"Tai! Oh god what happened?"

_So what did you think? I hope you all enjoy it I'm having a blast writing it, and those of you that have been reviewing please keep doing so! How fast I go from here on is dependent of you guys! So favorite and review! I hope the suspense is getting you. You all have a great week!_


	5. Tai's Darkness

_Welcome Back guys! I hope you like it! Even though it's a little transition-y_

_**I do not own Digimon.**_

OK, I've officially lost it. We engaged Minimon, which was our first mistake; it wasn't my most well thought out plan but I saw that face on his body…seriously it looked a lot like, well, Piedmon! And then he pissed me off by calling us worthless. Once again I really should have thought it through better but that's not something I like to think about! Memories of being plastic with a metal ring through my head don't help that process. My second mistake was my inability to get away faster than I did, I hesitated a little longer than I should have and it ended up causing me a lot of problems. And that brings us to the third and final issue I've gotten myself into.

Just before I passed out, I saw someone who I could swear to the heavens was Sora. But she didn't look like the Sora that I had seen just yesterday. She looked just like she had when we had gone to the Digital World the first time. Blue hat with the clasps down, yellow sleeveless shirt accompanied by the pink gloves and jeans. This in and of itself was impossible, Sora had grown up just like the rest of us (and filled out quite well if I may say so) so she couldn't have been there. But now I find that my eyes weren't mistaken, I'm back in the real world and here she is, in the same room as me.

There are 8 people in the room with me, minus Agumon who's sitting by my side trying to make sure I'm ok. I think besides the blood flowing from my head I'm physically alright, my mental state is what I'm worried about now. I see Sora, younger version, standing just in front of me, and to her left are Matt and T.K. and Joe. On her other side I find the presences of Mimi, Kari, Izzy, and Izzy. Wait what? Two Izzys? All of them are dressed as they did when we had gone to the Digital World during camp, except one of the two Izzys who's my age and dressed in a school uniform. They are all just standing in front of me smiling, it was almost too creepy. Older Izzy and Agumon was trying to help me too my feet, he called for his mother to grab an ice pack and a washcloth. I wonder what for? But then I remember I'm bleeding profusely from my forehead, not a pleasant thought but my thoughts are so scrambled I don't even care at this point. They sit me down on a chair and start asking me all of these questions…I don't understand a single word they're saying, but I can at least make out the separate voices. This doesn't comfort me much as I feel a burning sting above my eye.

"I really wish Joe was here," Izzy said pointedly at Agumon who nodded profusely. His eyes were frightened, and fully of concern. I wanted to calm him and tell him that he did everything that he could, that this is my fault. But words are beyond my capabilities right now as my vision flickers. Then they reappear. The images of our old team flash in front of me and I fall backward in the chair, trying to escape them. Those smiles are just unnerving me even though they look comforting, it's as though they are all saying to me, "Remember this? Yeah these were good times, but they're gone now and you're left with nothing." I can't stand it. But I can't stand on my own either; I've lost a lot of blood at this point. Everything goes dark and I slump down in the chair, hearing the cursing from Izzy and the extra freak out from Agumon.

I open my eyes again, and this time I'm in a dark place. The black around me is closing in on me and all I feel is a sense of dread. Every once in a while I see a passing image: my friends, the Digimon, sometimes even some of the evil monsters we fought off. When these come by I try to run from where I'm situated to escape to someplace light and safe. But they pursue me until I can't run anymore. I drop to my knees in both fear and exhaustion. Then he appears in front of me: Minimon. I'm not even sure that's his real name, it could be Shitheadmon for all I know but by the looks of him that seems like a suitable name. He looks just like an evil Piximon, and Demidevimon mixed into one Digimon. I get another look at the tattoo under his tiny arms. I was right, it does look like Peidmon, but this is in my mind. I could be imagining it here…Then he speaks to me:

"You just had to attack a defenseless Digimon huh? All I did was destroy that enormous pain in the ass and you show up and call me evil? How rude!" The words bounce around in my skull until I can't take in anymore. I flop onto the floor and I scream, but in the wide area it gets lost in the endless flows of darkness, I can't even hear myself.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I raise my head, expecting to find 'Minimon' there to taunt me further, but that's not what I find. Instead it's Kari, she's holding out her hand to me to help me up. I accept the help from one of the last people I trust in the world and I start to elevate. It's a similar feeling to when we rose through the rainbow light into the Digi-World after our battle with Myotismon. But the transcendent emotions are short lived. My connection is cut, and my sister disappears. I crash back to the floor, hard. And I feel every bit of it. I try to pull myself back to my feet or even my knees, but this time it's impossible. Something is pinning me to the floor, and I can't push it off; my chest is tight, crushed even. And I look up to find Machinedramon with his foot on me, around him are gathered the other Dark Masters and they're all cackling. In sync. I cry out into the void and this time I can hear it. I scream for anyone to save me: Matt, Sora, Kari, Agumon. Somebody, but no one comes.

I'm completely alone; the shiver of the thought runs its course down my spine. Part of me tells me to be strong, not to give up. This is the part that feels invincible, and it has served me many times in the past. But I opt for the latter of the two: empty fear.

Peidmon separates the group of evil Digimon and he leans in close to my ear whispering terrible things to me. The worst is what sticks with me however. "There's no stopping it now is there boy of courage. That's right let go of all your false dimensions of hope. You've set things in motion that you don't understand. And there is no going back." One of his 'Trump Swords' is lifted high in his hand and he brings it down, impaling my chest inches from my heart. This one I don't feel though. The Dark Masters begin to vanish, wavering in their digital images until nothing is left. Except for Peidmon's sword, he left it in my chest. Now I can stand on both legs shivering from the chills of the blackness. In two sudden movements I reach for the hilt of the sword and wrench it out.

I drop it to the floor and it dissolves in a cloud of data, I feel two things within me. Duty, and confusion. I caused this by engaging 'Minimon' I have to fix this, and I have to protect, well everyone, from the horror I'm not even sure of. My friends return to me, still with those smiles, but they comfort me now. It _is _just like old times now. And I **will not** let them down, regardless of what it means for myself. Then I remember something: I'm asleep, none of this is really happening.

Boom. Just like that I snap back into reality, it takes me several moments to readjust my eyes but I find that I'm in a hospital room, in the bed in the middle. A large bandage is wrapped around my skull and I'm joined by several other people, friends.

Sora is asleep, her head resting on Matt's shoulder. He is awake but he hasn't realized that I am yet. I recall that before the first time I passed out that I saw Sora in front of me. I told her "I love you" before I was gone. I don't take back my words, I really do. More than anything in the world, and seeing her resting on another man is tearing me apart. I feel guilty for being so jealous of Matt, but can you blame me? I've been watching them be happy together for several months now and it doesn't get easier for me. The sting still hurts like the first time I saw it. But what's even harder has been having to smile and try to play it off like it's nothing. I know I don't act like that when they're not around ( I usually sulk) but when they are around I respect their relationship. I can't be as friendly as I used to be with Sora for appropriateness sake. That might be what I miss most. I wonder if she misses it too.

My other friends that have waited for my awakening are sharing their notion. T.K. and my sister are in much the same position as Matt and Sora, and I'm surprised to find Joe in the final seat in the room. Agumon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gomamon and all snoozing peacefully in the corner, they're practically crushing eachother! But it's nice to see so many people come to check on me.

It's a beautiful scene (minus the absence of a few friends and Matt and Sora's closeness) and I hate to disrupt it but I'm getting stiff and I need to stretch.

My movement notifies Joe first, he quickly starts waking people up and then makes his way to the hospital bed while everyone groggily wrenches their eyes open.

"It's good to see you again Tai! Awake I mean." Kari fires up to me as soon as she realizes what is going on, as she worriedly checks on everything to make sure it's in order she keeps looking down at my bandaged wound as if it will never go away. T.K. finally draws her back gently, the bags under her eyes tell me all I need to know.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Matt asks sarcastically, holding up three of his fingers for me to see, but he puts them down before I can answer. "Seriously man you had us worried."

Now it's Sora's turn, and I didn't see this coming.

God Damnit Tai Kamiya!" She roared, definitely not using her inside voice. "What in FUCK'S name were you thinking? You asshole! You as-" She cut herself off before cursing my name a second time, and she threw herself at me in a tight embrace; clenching me with both arms she held me closer to her than she ever had before. It was a surprise but I soon recovere and returned her embrace.

"I'm sorry Sor…" The name felt good on my lips. It had been awhile since I had called her that and it was also something that I missed. She pulled away and returned to Matt, but that brief moment had been something I had been craving for months.

Matt looked slightly concerned about the actions of his girlfriend toward another man, but he quickly wrote it off as concern for a friend. Kari explained to me that Mom and Dad had gone home for the night, and Izzy had left only a little while before I woke up, but he'd be back soon with his computer.

"He said he had something to show us," She shrugged, "Oh! And Davis and the gang couldn't get out of the house this early, but they'll be over in the morning."

"What time is it anyway?" I ask, confused.

"It's about 4 in the morning," Joe yawned as he glanced at his watch. The Digimon were beginning to stir, they were most likely woken by Sora's outburst. Biyomon was the first to respond to her partners call.

"Where's the bad guys Sory?..I'll flight 'em off…" She slurred sleepily, still not fully within herself

It's a great feeling when one feels important, that's where I am right now. I feel as though nothing can touch me. And that's when I remember.

"_Oh shit…the dream. Do I tell them? If so then when? It's the images that bother me…and what Piedmon said. Why is he of all Digimon popping up again? On 'Minimon', in my own dreams…out of all of the Dark Masters he's the one I hate the most. He was so close to defeating us, before Matt showed up of course. WarGreymon and I had run out of energy. I felt his pain as I it was my own. And then it looked like we would win… and those god damned cloths…I refuse to own a keychain to this day."_

"So explain what happened. Izzy gave us a quick rundown but nothing serious." T.K. asked me seriously, stepping forward.

"Well what can I say? I got carried away…" I precede to tell them all about what happened. Minus the images and them as kids and the dream, they hear everything and I feel comfortable telling them these things, just some I need to keep to myself.

The group talks for a little while about what we/they should do about it. Finally they decide that they should gather their forces with the newer Digidestined and fight this as a group, minus me.

"Whoa whoa! Why can't I come? I discovered it after all."

"And you also got seriously hurt," Kari retorted, "We can do this ourselves Tai. We have two other Megas after all if we need them."

I consider what she says, and although I don't like it, I can't argue with my little sister.

"But what if-"

"No buts Tai," Sora silenced me, with a concerned and motherly look.

That's when Izzy burst into the room with his laptop. He opened it without a word and began to type commands. Bringing up a map up of the digital world he showed everyone several red blips that had spread across the map. They seemed to be standing still, not moving. But they were there none the less there. He pointed to the spot where Agumon and I had fought, "So this is where Tai was when he had his injury, oh hey Tai!" He states when he sees that I'm awake. Typical Izzy, too engrossed in his work to notice what's around him. "I see I got you to the hospital just in time!"

"Yeah thanks man," I give him a thumbs up, and he takes it as an invitation to go back to his briefing session. He points out the areas where there are the most Digimon present, and he comes up with the idea to send three of us to three spots and one to the fourth. He suggests that Matt go on his own because he can warp-Digivolve without anyone else. It makes sense to us so they all nod their heads and begin to pack up there things. Kari gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves with T.K. The rest of the guys gave me high fives and or bro fives and file out one by one with their Digimon. Sora is the last one there, besides Agumon.

She approaches my bed slowly and I'm looking at her with the most surprised look I can, not on purpose of course but it just kind of happens.

"Shouldn't you be leaving with Matt?" I ask, the unintentional disdain in my voice is evident.

"I drove myself," She shook he head softly. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for blowing up at you…"

"You really let me have it huh?" I cracked a little smile. Then waited for her response.

"Yeah..sorry," She chuckled a little, then turned much more serious. "I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you Tai…I know it hasn't seemed like it lately but I really do care about you…"

Her words take me by surprise. This is the first time we've been alone in months and she tells me _this?_ What the hell!

"Well I'll see you soon Tai, get better ok?" She leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. As she exits with Biyomon I call after her.

"Be careful Sor!" I shout even though it's incredibly early in the morning.

I shoot a quick smile to the exhausted Agumon and then we say our goodnights and the lights are shut off. As my eyes start to close I hear a creak of wood. And it's not the door.

There's a little wooden boy in my room.

_Ohhh the suspense! I'll be slowing down a little bit now, sorry guys I've got a novel to write as well! I hope you're enjoying it cuz I am! Sorry about the confusion last chapter, hopefully I helped with it this chapter. Reviews are virtuous things! Enjoy your weeks!_

**_Kojo208: I'm glad you've loved it so much so far! And don't worry I'll tell him thank you when I see him, (after cursing his name of course.)_**

**_Slashfan27: It is a lot like your fic, sorry! I promise that wasn't intentional at all. I'll keep updating and thanks for the review!_**

**_Vigatus: I apologize for the confusion, I'm sure everyone else was too. I'm hoping I've cleared it up, thanks for the review! Keep it up!_**

**_AncientGreymon: And they just keep coming don't they? I'll be slowing down soon though, I'll have to. I'll probably be down to 2 chapters a week depending on how much I slow down it could just be one. But I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing!_**

**_NegaiKoumi: Izzy is Koushirou Izumi, he's in the anime and the manga…_**


	6. Secrecy

_Welcome Back! Sorry this one took longer, I went home to visit my family this weekend. I hope you guys like ! Enjoy!_

**I do not own Digimon, or ****_The Lord of the Rings._**

****It was the eyes that got me; I saw them before anything else.

At first I really thought that it was the door creaking just after Sora had left, but as soon as I saw those eyes I knew I was wrong. He's there, and there's no making him go away. I feel as though I'm stuck to the bed, and I have no idea whether or not Agumon has seen this too, I'm too scared to motion or say anything to him.

The eyes are following mine. They stick out in the darkness like a sore thumb and they stare right back at me, like a wolf stalking its prey. If I shout I'll get Agumon's attention, but I'll also alert the attention of the nurses. And they'll come in to check on me…plus I don't know how quickly he'll attack. He may kill me before Agumon can warp Digivolve.

Why me? I wake up in the morning and put my pants on just like everyone else! (Ok I admit sometimes they're backwards but who's paying attention to that anyway?) But in all seriousness why does it have to be me?

Bleh I hate this thinking, and the tenseness is the worst part, he's just sitting there, and I'm just waiting. I wonder how long he's been here, probably too long. Maybe even the whole time, I hope he didn't see my little interaction with Sora…that stuff might even piss off Matt, we can't have that.

I think Agumon has noticed him now, or at least the fact that something is wrong. Maybe if I can pretend I'm asleep? Nah that wouldn't work, or would it? Maybe I can just close my eyes and pretend it isn't happening.

I close my eyes, and nothing happens, the air is still thick with tension but nothing is happening…

"Whatcha doin' trying to sleep at a time like this? Don't you know you have company?"

"Holy Shit!" I shout and I throw myself backwards, he's right in front of me. Puppetmon is right in front of me! I rip my IV out of my arm and try to run. He places his hammer at my chest, now I really am helpless. One 'Puppet Pummel' and I'm dead. Agumon is speechless, he'd never seen a Digimon move that fast, his first reaction is to Digivolve but he can't, if he does Puppetmon is gonna' finish me.

Puppetmon's mallet is way too close to my face, and I mean wayyy too close. I still haven't said anything. Generally I'm never at a loss for words, but I've also never not been in too many situations where my hands are tied so much…God I think I even pissed myself to…

"What? Why aren't you talking? Don't you want to be friends?" That nasally voice is taunting me, and it's really getting on my nerves

Momentarily forgetting my peril, I push the Digimon off of me, "Oh c'mon that line didn't even work on T.K. when he was little."

Puppetmon suddenly got very far off look in his eyes, "T.K.?...That little brat is still alive?" he growled in frustration and curled his little wooden stubs into fists.

"_Aww crap, now I made him mad." _I think, but his attention seems to be focused elsewhere. He hops off of the bed and starts throwing a fit like a little child. But as much as it amuses me to watch a Dark Master make a fool of himself, I've got a chance to get away, and I'm taking it!

"Agumon! Now!" I shout, holding out my Digivice toward my now glowing partner.

AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO-

_Oof! _I feel a sudden pain in my chest and I'm thrown back into the bed. I hear Agumon give a sound similar to my own and stops Digivolving. He's out cold.

"So you thought you could sneak one by me huh? You're not too bright are you, ya bushy haired bully!" Puppetmon placed his mallet in its original position on the side of my head, his plank-like feet pushing into my chest, making my breathing harder and more shallow. C'mon Agumon wake up already!

"You're lucky I wasn't sent here to kill you." He grunted in my ear before climbing off of me.

"How long have you been here?" I groan, still trying to level out my breathing back to normal.

"Before any of your other friends, doesn't that make me better than them? See we can be friends!" Puppetmon growled, clunking over the Agumon's side he did a once over on the orange Digimon and nodded, then he looked back at me, "Looks like he'll be out for awhile."

"What do you want with me?" I glare at him, I'm not restrained but I feel like moving would be a bad idea. My mind is moving at a mile a minute at this point. Why is he even here? Matt destroyed him years ago and after the beating he took he should still be trying to piece himself back together. If he was alive what about the other Dark Masters? Daemon? Diaboromon or Armaggedonmon? Or…shit…Apocolypmon…the King of Metaphors…

I shudder at my own thoughts. That couldn't happen right? I should probably worry about surviving my current situation. Me vs. a Mega Digimon, oh boy…

"What about the other Dark Masters? Are they alive too?" I try to stall for time. Maybe I can even wait for Agumon to wake up, which would be ideal.

"There's some of us," he squeaks vaguely, "but don't worry, we'll all be back soon enough!"

"_Oh yeah that's what I was worried about." _ I internally complain. Damn why aren't the others here? They would know what to do!

"Down to business!" Puppetmon exclaims loudly, leaping onto my chest and once again crushing my ribs. He lifts his fingers and points them to the corner that he came from. He wiggles his Lincoln log fingers a few times before yanking an object forward. He marionettes a dark item that I can't see around in his hands.

He rips the object out of the air and off of its strings. I now see a long black dagger, with a carved inscription on its blade.

Puppetmon indulges me with a sinister grin, and wastes no time in plunging the blade deep into my upper right shoulder.

Now I've seen the movie of Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings _ in school, and I now understand Frodo's pain on Weathertop.

Agony like I've ever felt shoots through my body. I spasm several times and I clutch my now burning shoulder as the dagger dissipates into dust. My mouth is open but the pain issuch that I can't make a sound, I look like a mute, rampaging Ogremon, but I can't help it.

It takes hours for the pain to subside. I just lay there curled up in a ball, whimpering from time to time

I don't know how long I've been shaking, my mind wandering to terrible thoughts and ideas. My brain sensors are overloaded and I'm numb to the flow of time. I feel something rocking my arm, trying to pull me out of whatever circle of hell I've found my way into.

A nurse is doing her best to wake me up, my vitals are fine but I just stay in my fetal position, not reacting to anything that's being said or done. I'm trying to come to terms with this. Darkness is pouring into me, or maybe its despair. I don't feel like I can go on…

Wait a minute. What the fuck am I doing?

This isn't me. I never let this get to me before, evil is evil, and I'm Tai fucking Kamiya. As much as I want someone to help me no one will, they never had before…when I lost Sora to Matt it crushed me, and no one was there. I've cried three times in my life: after Datamon kidnapped Sora, when Kari got really sick (both times but I count that as one), and the night of Matt's concert. My point is I was alone then, just like I am now. No one is coming to save me. So I guess I'll have to.

I feel lightness in my chest and orange beams can be seen, and I can feel them giving me power. I stop whining and I roll onto my back. My shoulder is still pulsing, but I'm ignoring it for now. There's no sense in dwelling on it.

The light of my crest lightly caresses Agumon, waking him from his slumber. His eyes flutter open slightly and he yawns deeply, I can tell he's hungry by the look in his eyes. He pulls himself back to his feet with his claws, and he slowly makes his way to my side, rubbing his cheek painfully.

"Are you ok Tai? Where's Puppetmon?" And he's right. The Dark Master is nowhere in sight and I know he's not in the shadows because the lights are on.

"I'm not even sure I know either bud." I lean back and put my hands behind my head, wincing at the feeling it gives my shoulder.

I have to recoil from the position and tug the collar of my shirt back to study the point of my pain. There's nothing there, no knife, not even a mark, but the feeling is there all the same. Agumon offers his concern and although I'm reluctant to speak about what happened, if I can't tell Agumon who can I tell?

I explain to him what took place after he lost consciousness, the short conversation with Puppetmon and even the stabbing which makes me most uncomfortable. Agumon check my shoulder and doesn't find anything either, this is both a good and a bad thing.

I check my phone's calendar, it's mid-day the day after my idiocy in the digital world. My friends are there fighting right now, they ,might even be finished but if the Dark Masters showed up they probably aren't.

There isn't a whole lot I can do about it, just sit here and wait I guess, and pray that they all make it back ok. I believe in them, all of them but I always want to help my friends if I can.

The door in front of me swings wide open and they are! All of the first two teams of Digidestined stand in front of me, with in-training Digimon in their arms; dirt and grime covers their bodies but they are all smiling.

"See we didn't even need ya!" Matt claps me on the back with Tsunomon under his right arm. Thankfully he missed my shoulder.

"That's right! We showed those Digimon who's boss!" Davis announced excitedly.

I'm still really confused. I see them all there in front of me, but how could it have been so simple? These Digimon were not normal when I saw them.

"What exactly did you guys fight?"

The celebrations are cut short by my words, I hate to be the imposer of silence but I have a really bad feeling about this…

"The same Digimon that attacked you Tai, who else?" Izzy gave me a questioning look, as if I'd been hit on the head too hard, if only he knew.

"What did they look like?" I ask hurriedly, beckoning them near me.

They described what they had seen and done, they said some nasty Digimon had been bothering the Yokomon village on File Island and they just took care of a few nasty Dark Tyranomon pretty easily. They tell me that they were just normal Digimon. That's not what I had seen, the Digimon that Minimon commanded had those deadened eyes, and they were not normal, they were completely under the control of something whether it was Minimon directly or something along the lines of the Black Gears. I had personally met Unimon before, and he had never attacked me, and that blast he sent my way was every bit as real as I am.

But I don't tell them that.

They think they've won, they think that it's just a one skirmish deal and they can just go back to normal life again. They know nothing about the Dark Masters, or Minimon…and it's going to stay that way, at least for now. We have something much bigger on our hands, and I'm going to fix it myself, before things get out of hand. I said it before and I'll say it again. I will protect my friends, at any cost.

So I throw on my grin and play my skepticism off as just concern. They buy it pretty quickly, at least the youngest three do. Those my own age don't think it's such a simple play off though.

"What do you know Tai?" Sora asks me pointedly, giving me those eyes again, damnit I can't deal with those! So I don't'.

"Ah shoot my head," I act as though I'm going to pass out again and drop roughly onto my pillow. The reaction I get is immediate, Joe checks my forehead to declare I have a fever, an Kari runs to get a nurse. That's weird, I didn't know I had a fever. They surround me and start to ask me a ton of questions, ranging from, how do you feel? To does pie heal headaches? (Davis)

"Of course it does Davis, pie heals everything," I give him a thumbs up and my underling sprints from the room looking for some form of pie.

Sora sits down in the chair next to me and starts to check my bandages and my IV even though she has no idea what she's doing it's nice to know how much she cares. She got that motherly concerned look on her face and I wish it could stay like this forever, especially if it was just the two of us. Then I remember Matt and I nod her away, I've gotten really good at that, as much as it sucks.

The team stays with me, and Davis brings me my pie (yes!). After a few hours pass I get an ok from the doctor to go home! As long as someone stays with me, and Kari will see to that. I'm instructed to come back as soon as something goes wrong and I sign the forms necessary and we all walk out the door.

Agumon keeps looking at me awkwardly; he's not sure why I haven't told them about Puppetmon, I'll explain everything to him when we get home. Then when my family goes to sleep…

"How are you feeling Tai?" Kari asks me quietly, as I haven't said a word since we got in the car. She's driving the opposite that I would be, calmly.

"I feel fine, just a little out of it."

"Well you did take quite a hit there." She commented to herself.

"_I did, I know, I'm sorry for worrying you Kari, but I'm not done yet…"_ I think to myself, if things go bad with my current plan, it's going to cause a lot of problems. But I'm willing to risk it.

We arrive at the apartment and trek up the stairs. I'm met by my mother's tight embrace and my father's concerned countenance. I half explain to them what happened and they simply shake their head at me, not believing that I was still getting myself into these kinds of situations even as an adult but they except it and move to the couch. I slip away to my room and take Agumon with me.

"When Kari falls asleep we're going back to the Digital World, and we're going to find Puppetmon." I state with determination, Agumon nods his head in understanding. I'm glad he got it on the first run through. Past that there isn't much of a plan, but hey I operate my best under pressure!

The night passes with little event, and each of us goes to our rooms one by one, I say goodnight to Kari as she climbs into her top bunk. I wait until I hear too sets of snoring, one her and one Gatomon and I motion from Agumon to get up. I nod my head to him and point my Digivice at the computer.

"Digi port open!"

_Hey guys! I hope you liked it! What is the mysterious dagger of Puppetmon's? What are the Dark Master doing back alive? Find out next time! Please favorite and Review, next chapter will be up by Friday! Enjoy J_


	7. Love True Feelings

_Hello! Im back! And finally this story is going to start having a real plot development! (Yay!) and finally some real aspects of Taiora are going to kick in, I'm sure some of you are waiting on this, and I do hope the Sorato fans don't try to kill me!_

_**I do no own Digimon.**_

The bright sun of the Digital World smacks me in the face as we arrive in a clearing, in the middle of a forest. I hadn't set any specific coordinates, but I'm pretty sure I'll find what I'm looking for. My shoulder is seething, but I refuse to flinch.

"I smell something Tai." Agumon whispers to me and motions into the deepness fo the forest. I reach into my shirt pocket where I've currently stuffed my Digivice. I casually threw on a button-up shirt over my white undershirt before sneaking away. My jeans are worn and travelled; I wasn't sure how long I'd be here.

I doubt this is a very good idea. I mean I'm actually _searching _for at least one of the Dark Masters, but I need answers. Nothing that has happened makes any sense, and even if they don't give me any answers about the Digimon, I should be able to figure out what the hell Puppetmon did to me.

Agumon follows loyally behind me, thank God he didn't back out on me when I came up with this insane idea. I'll need his help when we find our enemies, even if we don't have to fight. Ya know, moral support.

After a couple of hours of walking in Agumon's pointed direction we sit back against a tree for a quick rest. Agumon gathers some fruit from a nearby tree and we eagerly munch down on the newly acquired vittles. The only thing that can be heard is the gnashing of teeth and the occasional chirp of a bird-Digimon. After my fruit is gone I take a moment to reflect on the events of the past couple days. I can't believe everything went downhill so fast, just a week ago things had been relatively normal and then boom! I go and screw up everything big time.

"So how far is this from where we first me?" I ask, trying to pinpoint our location but also in an attempt to take my mind off of my faults. I'm not even sure this is File Island, it could be Server!

"I don't think it's too far, I could be wrong though."

"Do you know which way? We could head that way and see if we can find anything."

Agumon agreed and lead the way. Finally we made our way up to a path and from there we walked along a ravine to the first place I had ever laid eyes on the Digital World.

I could see the cliff where Kowagumon had first attacked us. Boy that was one weird day! It had since repaired itself but it still held plenty of memories. This also confirmed my suspicions; we were indeed on File Island.

But it didn't quell my questions, for as soon as I got close enough I saw a figure standing on the edge of the cliff, staring off into the distance.

Agumon starts to run even before I do, we sprint to the cliff who this Digimon might be. From behind I think it's Centauromon.

And then he turns around, and I find that he's anything but Centauromon.

Maybe I didn't word that right, it is definitely Centauromon, just not the way that I remember him. His eyes can now be seen from behind his helmet, and it is the same type of eyes that I saw from Unimon and the others, deadened and decaying, as is his skin. He takes one look at me, and without a word he lowers his head, and charges.

I want to make Agumon Digivolve, MetalGreymon should be plenty strong enough to handle this guy, but I don't think I have time, and I'm not sure whether or not it would hurt Centauromon. Just before he hits us, I hear a sharp whistle in the distance, and he pulls up. Without hesitation he returns to his place on the edge of the cliff, bowing his head to the horizons. I squint my eyes to try and make out the blob that I see, I pull out my mini-telescope to aid the process.

I almost drop the telescope at what I see. Flying in over the massive mountain in the middle is Puppetmon, and he's riding Metalseadramon.

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Why is life so problematic? And what about boys, why do they have to be so complicated?

Ok, I know what you're thinking, Sora you're dating Matt! What more could you possibly want?

Don't get me wrong, Matt is great. Or at least it started that way; he showered me with love and affection. But something happened, we aren't close like we were in the beginning, and it isn't because the 'new relationship' vibe wore off like normal, this was different.

You would think the Crest of Love would make this easier!

I do love Matt, it just isn't a romantic love, and there's something else that has been bugging me for months.

Tai.

Tai is worrying the hell out of me! Ever since I started dating Matt he's stopped being himself. This is a major problem. He's our leader! We need him! I need him….

I'm finally coming to terms with this, I've been ignoring it all my life, and especially the last couple of months.

I think I have feelings for Tai Kamiya.

And that's why I'm standing outside of Matt's apartment, trying the muster up the courage to knock. I have to end this now, I can't date a man and want to be with be another.

Damnit why can't I just have an internet poll decide this for me!? Nah that's wrong, I have to make this decision on my own, and I have, I just haven't said it out loud yet.

Seeing Tai hurt was one of the worst things for me. I can't remember a time when I was so concerned for another person.

I can't say this is a new development, my affection to Tai that is, it's just…Tai has always been there! We were best friends and at first I thought it was weird that I liked him. Then in the Digital World we were still so young and until he saved me from Datamon I ignored that tugging feeling in my chest. Then he left…he vanished with Etemon and was sent back to Earth. We looked everywhere but we just couldn't find him. Matt wanted to just leave him but I couldn't do that, I couldn't bring myself to give up on him. He wouldn't have given up on any of us, and I loved that about him. We went through our fight with Myotismon and Venommyotismon and that was the first time I really looked at Matt; after he and I lost Kari to Phantomon we had a lot of time to talk, alone. But after that I forgot all about the two boys during the fight. When we went back to fight to Dark Masters I juggled with the two…I saw Tai: his willingness to fight for all of us, like a big brother protecting his siblings. And Matt: He too was like a big brother but he was trying to keep us out of trouble, sometimes deterring us from our goal, what we need was a happy medium between the two but strangely enough between the two that's what we got. It amazed me how dedicated they were to us, but I could see the toll it took on them. They were twelve years old! And they were expected to take care of all of us, they too need someone to take care of them a little bit, I wanted to help, so I took the mother role for everyone, especially Kari and T.K. But then Matt left us, over something stupid! And I was back on the Tai boat. We saved the world and we went our separate ways. I started playing tennis at the urging of my mother and Matt came to a few of my matches. Tai did too but Matt would want to hang out afterwards and Tai would have soccer. They were both more mature and had grown much more handsome. And then they put aside their differences and became like brothers…that put me in an awkward position, but Matt was coming on to me and I was growing fonder of him. Then at Matt's concert Tai finally asked me out…but it was too late, I had made up my mind for the moment, and he wasn't going to sway me, Tai Kamiya had lost.

God I wish I could take back that day, it was a terrible mistake and it cut him to the core. I was really surprised by how he handled it, and for a while it didn't bother me, what I'd done to him (terrible I know) But over the next few weeks it became painfully obvious to me that he wasn't ok. I don't think he hated me…it was more along the lines of disappointment and depression, two attributes I didn't know Tai had. I did my best to ignore it and enjoy my time with Matt. But I can't enjoy it anymore. So I lift up my chin and knock on the apartment door.

I wait for several minutes, Biyomon is at my side. She already knows what is going to happen, I told her before we left. I hear the locks click ad out pops the head of a smiling T.K.

He doesn't even need me to say anything before he ducks back inside. I can hear him shuffling to somewhere in the apartment, presumably Matt's room.

Matt is walking down the hall now, and he's getting closer. He opens the door and welcomes me in.

"Hey Sor, I was actually about to call you," he said with little to no emotion. I step inside to find T.K. and Kari curled up on the couch together watching a movie that had come out close to a year ago. I'm slightly disappointed that they're here, it's going to be harder to cut the cord with Matt while they're around.

I'll admit part of the reason I got into this relationship was because I simply wanted to have someone special in my life. Normally I'm a very independent woman but I did want someone to share everything with, someone I could lean on and at the time Matt seemed like the best option, I mean c'mon he's a rockstar! My girly side couldn't resist. Seeing the young couple so lovey-dovey was not what I needed here.

"We need to talk, should we move to the bedroom?" Matt asked, nodding toward his room. That sentence could have been incredibly sexual, but he didn't show anything that would lead me to that conclusion. He genuinely had something he wanted to talk about? Oh God I hope he's not proposing…I wouldn't be able to say no for fear of crushing him. I follow closely behind him, leaving Biyomon with Kari in the living room. He closes the door behind me and I sit down on the bed. This is the first time I've been in his room strangely enough, through our relationship we didn't do anything that was majorly sexual, just some making out…and the minimal we did do was on the couch when T.K. wasn't home. I'm still a virgin, virtually untouched, and proud of it.

"I think we need to end this Sora," Matt stated abruptly after a few second of awkward silence. He looked back to the bed to see my reaction.

I'm not stunned, I should be but I'm not. If anything I feel a weight lift off of my chest and I look at him with a kind of dumb expression, "Ok."

He laughs at my response, why is he laughing? Has he been feeling the tension between us that I have?

"I'm sorry for laughing, it's just easier than I thought it was going to be," He clarified, making sure there were no hard feelings.

"I was coming over to break up with you as well." I give him my raised eyebrow look, and I sigh, "This is weird Matt."

"I know it is, but I can't lead you on anymore." He answered with a sad tone.

I can't really tell you what I'm thinking…liberated? Maybe even a little happy? I don't know, what I do know is now I'm free to fix things with Tai.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, as if on cue.

"Dangit Matt I just had that conversation in my head! I'm thinking 'I don't know'. The fact that we both wanted to break it off is kind of reassuring, but was what we had really that awful?"

"It's not that Sora, I do love you, just not romantically anymore…"

"_Took the words right out of my mouth."_

"And I know you're thinking of someone else…" his voice faded and I take on a scared look. I make eye contact with him and he nods gently. "I know how you feel about Tai."

"Matt I-I-I never cheated on you" I stammer out, now incredibly nervous. He holds up his hand to quiet me, his countenance shifts to one of knowingness and…is that sheepishness?

"I know, Tai's my best friend, he would never do that to me. And I can't see you pulling that either. Besides, I've kind of been doing the same thing…"

I want to ask him who, but I doubt he'll tell me. We both pause and then he holds out his arms for a hug, I oblige. "Thanks for the time, I really did have fun." He stops before continuing again, "But it's time, go get him."

I thank him, I never could have imagined that this would go so well! No one got hurt and that was my goal. Now I need to set my sights on a new destination: The Kamiya apartment.

I don't intend to start a relationship with Tai immediately. That would be pretty insensitive to Matt, maybe I'll just plant the seeds, since Matt already knows my aim won't have to wait as long. That's when it hits me.

"_What if he doesn't want me?"_

I've been so engrossed in getting out of my current relationship that I never gave his feelings any thought.

"_Just like last time, why do you keep doing this to him Sora? Why are you so selfish when it comes to him? Why do you just assume?_

Shit…just shit…I guess I'll just have to go find out then. It's the rise or die moment…

I walk back into the living room and retrieve Biyomon. I look up to meet Kari's shining face. I can ask her!

"So is Tai home right now?" I ask, trying to be nonchalant. Matt isn't in the room so it's not as incredibly awkward. "_Not exactly the question I was going for but it'll do for now."_

"Well he wasn't there when I left this morning, I assumed he was doing a workout or something, he should be there by now." She smiled, it was like she knew exactly what I was thinking. And T.K. didn't look like he gave a second thought, maybe Matt told him? I have no idea, sometimes I think these kids are too smart for their own good.

I am a bit jealous of them; it was kind of laid out for them from the beginning. They were the two youngest of the Digidestined, and they were always together. Sure Davis kind of stepped in when they got older, but I don't think that he ever really had a chance.

I take my thoughts out the front door with me. I climb into my beautiful convertible and race down the street.

"Where are we going Sora?" Biyomon asks with her high pitched voice.

"To do something I should have doe months ago Biyomon."

**Back to Tai's P.O.V.**

"I'm ready Tai," Agumon says, taking on a fighting stance, ready to Digivolve.

"Thanks pal," He's giving me a little more confidence, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified, but who wouldn't be?

They're getting closer, now I don't even need my mini-telescope to spot them. Centauromon still hasn't gotten up out of his reverent position. I'm trying to decide what exactly he is. This was definitely Centauromon, but I can't find anything like a Black Gear or a Dark Ring/Spiral that would be changing his attitude. This was something completely different, I just don't know what it is…

MetalSeadramon take a spin in the air and picks up speed, coming towards us at a pace I can hardly believe. Before I realize it they're upon us, and neither of them look happy.

"Stupid Digidestined, you've got three seconds to explain what you want before I rip you into oblivion." He growled.

Agumon steps protectively in front of me. I need to say something here, before they kill us both.

"I just want some answers." I hold my hands up in surrender. Agumon can't fight them both alone, if we can avoid these Digimon we'll be in good shape.

"I want to know what the hell you did to me!" I shout accusingly at Puppetmon. He grins horribly, I can tell he was expecting this question.

"What, you don't like it?" He holds out his hand and snaps his fingers, as soon as the sound hits my ears, the sharpness in my shoulder intensifies, dropping me to my kness and sending me into another fit.

After several moments my body relaxes and Agumon helps me up. I barely muster up the strength to stare Puppetmon back in the eyes.

I grit my teeth and growl, "Answer the question."

Now MetalSeadramon spoke, "It's called the Dark Infection. I works the same way that the Black Gears did, except its inside of you, and it's activated audibly. Look at Centauromon, it's effect is immediate and perfect…except in humans, unfortunately it isn't zombifying you, it's just slowing killing you."

"What the fuck? Why me?"

"We searched into the memory of the Digital World and found that when you were gone the Digidestined were sent into a panic. That will be perfect for our revenge." He said, razor sharp teeth gleaming.

"He's not dying fast enough," Puppetmon complained. "Let's kill him now!"

"I suppose he won't become truly infected…it's too bad, I would have loved to watch your friends be forced to kill you," MetalSeadramon huffed, but lowered his head for Puppetmon to dismount.

"Agumon!"

AGUMON WAPR-DIGIVOLVE TO…WARGREYMON!

Wargreymon smacked Puppetmon aside and went straight for MetalSeadramon's snout, trying to defeat him the same way he did before.

"_Great Tornado!"_

MetalSeadramon was ready, he nimbly dodged the attack and set his sights. But not at WarGreymon, at Me.

"_River of Power!"_

He launched his attacked and I rolled forward, avoiding Puppetmon as best as I could. I watched Puppetmon leap backwards, about 20 feet from me, and I suddenly realize why.

MetalSeadramon put a massive hole in the cliff, and now it's tumbling forward. I try to scramble back up but it's not use, the now loose boulder is vertical, and I'm going down with it.

This reminds me of our first day in the Digital World, and Kowagumon had done a similar thing, and I'm in the same position I had been then. But this time, not raft of fish is going to catch me.

And I'm heading straight for the rocks.

** We'll that's exciting! And slightly scary for our hero…do what did you guys think? Did you like the switching of the viewpoints? I'm thinking of including more of that in the future. Pleae please please review! It helps me a lot, you have no idea, Tell all your friends what you think and I'll see you all soon! Goodbye!**

**Kojo208: That is by far my favorite line! And you have reviewed every chapter, thank you so much! Keep it up!**

**NegaiKoumi: You've also been around quite a bit! And for that I thank you, I hope you keep enjoying it, keep letting me know what you want, I really do take you're thoughts into consideration**

**Vigatus: I would have answered you over PM but I didn't wanna ruin it for you! I hope you like the way that scenario turned out.**

**Dault3883: Thanks for reviewing it so often! It helps, keep it up!**

**Warriorof Courage: I really enjoyed writing that part! I've always kind of related to Tai, and I thought to myself "what would he do?" so there it is! I hope you're liking it, keep reviewing! **


	8. Primary Village!

**Hello! And welcome back! I'm sorry this has taken so long to get updated, it's amazing how quickly things can go wrong in life, everyone be thankful for stuff they have, and mental sanities…anyway! We left off with Tai falling to his death, a joyous subject…I hope you all enjoy J**

I don't know how he did it, it was a blur.

One moment I was plummeting. I should be dead right now but I'm not. After MetalSeadramon made his move I was a sitting duck and I didn't even know I was being attacked, I thought he was aiming at WarGreymon! But he sliced the cliff, and down I went.

WarGreymon abandoned his fighting and came down after me. He snatched me up moments before I was impaled on the rocks, He did his best to get me to land harmlessly on the softer part of his arms, but his metal claws dug into me regardless, not that I'm complaining, he saved my life, yet again.

After rescuing me he bolted for the forest, evading in and out of trees to escape our pursuers. We keep our fleeing up for a while; I climb up onto WarGreymon's back and start to give some directions to avoid the oncoming wooden pillars .

We start to slow down after a long period of time, "I'm a little worn out Tai, do you mind if we stop?"

"We should be far enough away at this point; they shouldn't be following us anymore" I say peering over my shoulder to make certain that I'm right.

Wargreymon begins lowering until we come to a complete stop on the edge of the forest. He immediately De-Digivolves back into Agumon, and sits back, breathing heavily.

"You did great buddy," I pat him on the head fondly, "Thanks for saving my life again."

Agumon seems pleased with my praise, but I can tell he's hungry and tired. He'll need food if he needs to Digivolve again. Unfortunately I have nothing on my person to give to him.

"We should probably keep ourselves moving," I state, still constantly checking my surroundings to try and avoid the Dark Masters. We pack up the little that we have and move out.

"So what do you think about all of this Agumon?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's up with the Dark Masters coming back again? I thought we took care of them last time!"

"Me too, and I wonder if there are more than just those two."

The thought has occurred to me, but I prefer not to dwell on those kinds of thoughts…

"And what about that other Digimon? The one I called Minimon?"

"I don't know Tai, I've been with you the whole time."

"Oh yeah that's right."

We keep walking, the thoughts of evil Digimon dancing in my head. I'm starting to regret coming alone, but I got some of the answers that I was looking for and there's no one here to worry about me. We need to find a new Digiport, my shoulder has calmed for the time being, but it's still a dull throbbing that I can't seem to shake.

"Where are we anyway?"

"If we keep going this way we'll be going toward the Primary Village!"

"Ok let's keep going then!" The Primary Village is a pretty safe place to hide for now and Elecmon should have something to eat.

"Why is this happening?" Agumon suddenly asks me. We keep thinking about it but neither of us has come out and said what we're thinking; How bad is this going to get? Is it gonna' be like the last time? I understand how he's feeling, this is his home whether or not he actually lives here this is his birthplace and he loves ithere.

"I'm not sure, let's just worry about where we are going, we can think about it when we get there!"

The truth is what I'm thinking isn't very pleasant and I don't need Agumon to be even more worried.

I really hope we get out of here soon, alive. There so much I haven't done yet: Play pro soccer, tell Sora how I feel about her… I do intend to someday, regardless of whether or not Matt kills me. I guess I'll think about these things if I'm close to dying, I sure as hell did when I was falling! My point is there's a lot of important things and people in my life and I want to se them again if this is going to be the end.

Then I feel my shoulder again, this time it feels like it's going to explode.

"_Oh that's right I'm going to die anyway." _Not a pleasant thought but it resonates in my skull nonetheless.

I whip out of Digivice, but it doesn't show any portals in the area, so I keep following Agumon's lead toward what he says is the Primary Village. I can't quite see it yet, but it should be just over this hill.

If I remember correctly the last time I was here was after we defeated Apocalypmon, we came here to see if it had been revived and if our Digimon friends had rehatched from their Digieggs. It was a day where nothing could go wrong! I mean c'mon we had just saved two worlds! It was an incredible experience, back when things weren't so complicated…I hope someday things will go back to the way they used to be, peaceful.

We finally near the crest of the hill ad Agumon is slightly winded but he seems to be in ok condition. We don't have any time to rest however. I can see smoke rising from one of the blacks that scatter this zone of the Digi-world. Elecmon is running zigzags, gathering baby Digimon and trying to get them to safety, I can see a Greymon towering over everything, with a nasty looking Tyranomon at its side, both of them look deadened with the deep dark eyes, just like Centauromon had been earlier. In between them is was troubles me most. Minimon is fluttering between them barking orders.

"So I was right!" I exclaim, thankful that I hadn't attacked an innocent Digimon, but now he's attacking the Primary Village…I have no idea why, but these are _baby _Digimon. This is a crime that's unforgivable. I don't want to waste Agumon's energy, just going to MetalGreymon should be plenty for this fight.

"Agumon!"

_AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO….GREYMON!_

_ GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO…METALGREYMON!_

I hop onto the Metal-clad dinosaur and we sail into the sky, we near the enemy Digimon and MetalGreymon launches himself into the Greymon, toppling him. Before we get the chance to challenge Tyranomon I feel the light of my Digivice dancing across my eyes, as soon as my hand touches it the light shoots straight toward MetalGreymon's right claw. It begins to glow with a radiant light changing the color of it to a gleaming, glowing orange.

"Is that?...Chrome Digizoid?" I ask aloud, hoping my digital partner can enlighten me on what just happened.

"Chrome Digizoid is heavier that this!" MetalGreymon confirms, holding back Tyranomon with his other arm.

"Throw him off! Hit Greymon with the glowing one!" I shout, deciding this is the easiest option in our predicament.

"_Mega Claw!"_ He cries as his claw shoots from his arm, its orange tips sinking into Greymon's body. He doesn't look pained however.

The color of his leathery skin is slowly returning, the orange and blue shining much brighter than before. Greymon's pupils return to his eye sockets and the darkness dissipates from him.

He's cured of the Dark Infection.

I can't believe we've been able to drive out the infection this easily. Is this another purpose of the Digivice that we didn't know about? Regardless of the process Greymon has been awakened from his zombified state. And he looks pissed.

Greymon immediately begins firing his 'Nove Blast' into the atmosphere, his goal is Minimon but he's not being picky. The few blasts the come near Minimon are swatted away with ease, he's barely even looking at Greymon.

MetalGreymon and I aren't as concerned with them though, Tyranomon has systematically returned to his assault upon the baby Digimon, and I suddenly get an idea.

"MetalGreymon! Blast him!" I order, raising my Digivice at an angle.

"_Giga Blaster!_" He attacks without question. The shark finned missiles race at the red Digimon at top speed, my Digivice reacts to my call, launching an orange beam at the missiles and coating them in the same substance as MetalGreymon's claw had been. It connects with Tyranomon and a cloud of smoke envelops everything.

As the wind takes the dust and debris away I see Tyranomon in his normal renewed state, also free of the infection. The last threat to the Village is now the target of three dramon type Digimon: Greymon, Tyranomon, and MetalGreymon and I. Minimon is still lazily avoiding Greymon with absurd ease as Tyranomon joins the fray. MetalGreymon and I ready for another attack, when suddenly the two Digimon are blown with great force to the right and left of my field of vision.

Minimon hovers just in front of us now, his tiny arms are outstretched, with plumes of smoke pouring out of them. I can't see Greymon or Tyranomon anywhere did they De-Digivolve? Did they evaporate into Data? I have no idea, and I don't want to find out honestly. But I can't let Minimon get away with this. Innocent Digimon are getting hurt. This is personal.

Unfortunately MetalGreymon is practically at his limit, I doubt he can do another 'Giga Blaster'.

Before we give an attempt at attacking, my shouder shoots into blinding pain, including the upper part of my right arm with it, it doubles me over. I feel something in my mouth and I taste blood. I spit as much as I can, and grimace, lifting my face to meet my adversary's. To my surprise he's not looking as arrogant as I expected, he has a cocky smirk on his face but his breathing is abnormally heavily, he looks exhausted, that attack he did must be incredibly draining. I can feel my body start to sway, but courage is only as good as appearance; I stand on MetalGreymon's helmet holding my head high, staring down Minimon.

"Good to see you again boy." Minimon growled, eyeing my angrily as if my existence is the bane of his. I'm struggling to hold my ground but I stand still.

"You ready to settle this?" I shout with bravado. My words are empty, I can feel my muscles starting to give, it's taking all my willpower just to stay on both feet.

Minimon give me a grin, and begins to laugh heartily.

"Unfortunately my attacks take a lot of me, so I won't be joining you today. By the looks of you my friends and I's gift to you has been a blast huh?"

Before I can answer he turns his back to me, "I'll be seeing you soon enough brat. Enjoy your infection, it won't go as easily as those pathetic excuses for Digimons did." And he was gone.

"Get back here….coward…" I mumble, and take a nosedive into MetalGreymon's mane.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Some may say I let her go too easily, but trust me I had my reasons and it didn't have to do with Sora as some may believe. I'm just going in a different direction, I'm not cheating on her, and I know she isn't cheating on me. And c'mon, I think I've caused Tai enough pain.

That day has eaten away at my since it happened, I knew what I was doing was wrong but I did it anyway. I really did like her, but I knew he liked her more. I know I'm a terrible friend undeserving of the Crest of Friendship, but sometimes girl's can make a guy crazy, or two guys crazy in our case…

Tai is easily my best bud, and it amazed me how he handled it. He tried to play it off like it really didn't matter to him what we did, but Tai's a terrible liar, seriously, at least maybe it's just that I know him so well? I don't know, all I know is I've been a jerk and he's done his best to keep that goofy smile on his face, but the depression ate at him, and my guilt ate at me. Damn I hate being a teenager.

I can't even believe he said yes to being in my band! That means he'd have to be with the constant reminder of who his best friend was dating and who he wasn't. I could also see the feelings Sora had for him, they were childhood friends and had a much deeper bond that we could ever have. I'll be honest part of the reason I got frustrated in the Digital World was because he seemed to have such an upper hand on me, me! And we didn't get along as well back then and I was really full of myself, I couldn't believe that goofball was beating me out for a girl, it seemed impossible to me, so I deserted, and I soon realized that it was a terrible decision.

Then there's the whole issue with me starting to lose my feelings for Sora, I had kind of taken a liking to Mimi, even though she wasn't really around, but then I realized that Izzy and Joe were fighting over her and that was a triangle I did not want to form! So I started looking elsewhere, and I found a few cute girls, I felt that letting Sora was the best choice for everybody, not just me.

Gabumon has been with me the whole time, and I couldn't ask for a more loyal Digimon. I can tell us older ones are so closely bonded with our partners as opposed to the young ones (except T.K. and Kari.) I see Yolei and Cody and I don't see the same love that we have for ours, but maybe it'll come in time, who knows?

My band is kicking ass as well! And with the addition of Tai we'll be even better! Who knew the kid was such a talented tenor? He sure as hell didn't. We've already begun to move onto the national stage, but with me needed to undergo vocal surgery soon, having someone else fill the role will work out much better.

I've been watching T.V. for the better portion of the past few hours, unable to muster up the motivation to do anything else, especially anything productive. Gabumon is napping in my room and T.K. left with Kari a few hours ago, I'm just being lazy and that's perfectly fine for me.

I miss our time in the Digital World, but the relaxing life isn't bad, and we can focus on our lives now, without having to worry about the Digimon's safety! It works out well for us; we're pretty lucky kids you know? Getting to be some of the first to come in contact with Digimon and having such amazing friends because of it!

I finally pull myself to my feet and slide to my room to wake Gabumon, it's about time to practice my music and he always holds it for me.

I jostle him awake and reach onto the desk for my phone which I left there several hours ago.

"What?" I mumble. My phone has been hopping in my absence, I have 8 missed calls from Sora? 7 from T.K.? I wonder if something went wrong… I see I got a few voicemails from them too. As I'm about to check one of them I hear a frantic, panicked knock at my front door.

I put down my phone and make my way to the door, not bothering to look through the peep hole I open the door.

And my little brother and Izzy spill in faster than I can say hello.

"What the hell bro!? Don't you ever answer your phone?" T.K. shouts at me

"This isn't the time to be napping Matt!" Izzy backs him up urgently.

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask, my head is spinning uncertainly, I have no idea what to make of their ramblings.

"It's Tai."

That catches my attention and I finally get serious about what's going on. That kid better not have done anything stupid…

"He's gone to the Digital World by himself again." T.K. states

"That constitutes as stupid. What's his problem now? Did he meet up with a little rookie Digimon he couldn't handle?" I joke.

"This is serious Matt! We caught a quick glimpse of Tai. And all we saw was him falling, he just toppled over."

Oh shit…now he's in trouble, I sprint from the kitchen area and burst into my room, shaking Gabumon awake.

"Gabumon c'mon we've gotta get going!" I shout, trying to get my boots on while I'm standing up.

"Why Matt? Where are we going?" He groans tiredly.

"I'm going to save my best friend."

**Well there you have it! The action is getting started! How will the Dark Infection affect Tai? What will they do to stop these new enemies? What is 'Minimon'? Find out next time! Thanks for waiting guys, please favorite and review! **

**Herrera: Here ya go! Thanks for the review!**

**Vigatus: Yeah things did go a little too smooth, I hope I make up for it later, keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dault3883: I understand! Keep reading please! And reviewing! Thank you!**

**NegaiKoumi: Yeah I know, and I'm trying to figure out whether or not I'll be adding any Koumi, I've set it up so it could go either way! Thank you! Keep reviewing!**

**WarriororCourage: I'm glad you liked it so much! Keep reviewing! Thank you J**

**Kojo208: Yeah it is sad isn't it? But we'll see what hope there is for the two of them! Thank you! Keep reviewing please!**


	9. Preparations!

**Welcome Back! Sorry It took so long, and for the lack of action here, but this is as we call it, a filler chapter! But it's still pretty good, and it took me forever…but here you go! Enjoy! J**

I can feel warmth, something light, almost barely caressing my face. There's a really bright light, and I feel like gravity is losing its hold on me. I'm floating, I think, into a void, but that's not ok, it's not the time.

"Kid, you ok?" I hear a gruff far off voice resonating in my mind.

"Tai? Wake up Tai!" That one is Agumon. I can sense the fear in his voice, he thinks I'm dying, which I am, just not now. As far as I can tell I'm still alive, I'm just resting.

They're both pulling on my shoulder now, the good one thank god. I can't ignore them any longer.

"Mmmm" Yeah that's my response as I roll over and cover my face in my hands. Agumon sighs in relief and he and the other Digimon continue to harass me until I'm finally upright, leaning against a large colorful block, a large fire roaring just a few feet from me.

I'm not sure where I am, I know it's the Primary Village but my eyes can't focus enough for me to tell. My shoulder pain is far from gone, It's raging at its fullest, but I'll have to ignore it for the time being and try to treat it later. I wanna give my Digivice a try.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" Agumon exclaims and embraces me with his big orange claws. I can finally make out who his companion is. Elecmon is feeding the campfire just in front of us, tiny but delectable fish are impaled on sticks line the outer rim of the fire pit. Digimon don't general cook their food so this is most likely Agumon's doing. I smile at the thought that he expected me to awaken; leave it to Agumon to have faith in me.

"Good to see you're ok Tai," Elecmon greeted me happily, "You had Agumon and I worried there for a while."

"Haha, sorry you two. I just need to regain a little bit of my strength. I was a little wiped out there."

"You shoulder take it easy for a while Tai, how's your shoulder feeling?"

"Right to the point huh? Actually not much better, I feel like it's creeping down my arm…" I groan as I pull my shirt hole over my arm to reveal a ghastly sight.

My shoulder at the placed I had been stabbed is now donning a new decoration, a black as night mark is embroidered on the skin, and it is visually throbbing.

"Holy Digi-Gods! That's disgusting!" Elecmon hopped back to get away from it.

"It's not exactly a picnic on my end." I snap back, not needing the extra commentary on the pain I'm experiencing.

"I'm sorry Tai, it just surprised me is all, here I may have something that could help with the pain!"

Elecmon left the light of the fire and jostled of into the darkness. Agumon took a seat just to the right of me, jabbing up one of the roasting morsels and embedding his teeth into it. I would normally eat with him but I can't seem to work up and appetite so I close my eyes and yet again I'm yet again back in dreamland before the minute passes.

My eyes open again, but now the daylight intrudes my vision, Agumon is nowhere to be found and something warm and wet running down my arm. Upon further investigation I find that I'm shirtless, an d some moist herbs have been bandaged to my shoulder, it slightly diffuses the pain and for that I'm grateful.

I slip my shirt back on and pull myself onto my feet to find Elecmon and my partner. I weave in and out of the rows of baby Digimon until I spot the two coming into the area, a loaded net over each of their backs.

"Hey guys!" I wave, being careful to use only my left arm, I feel much more refreshed at this point though, it's a beautiful day in the Digi-World, not a single Digimon in sight, my plan is to stay here for a while, relax, regain my strength, Agumon should do the same. I'm pleased we were able to save the Primary Village even if it cost us a lot of strength. I think that we drained Minimon as well, and that bought us some time. The Dark Masters are still out there and I'm doing my best to try and ignore it and not freak out about it. We need to regroup and form a plan, and somehow contact our friends.

_Hmm I wonder if anyone knows I'm gone yet… Kari must by this point, but what about everyone else? Matt? Sora? Izzy? Joe? Mimi most likely has no idea, being in America and all. If Davis knew he would be here already, and if he doesn't know then I can't imagine any of the younger ones do. As soon as Kari realizes that I'm missing, hopefully they can get here quickly and together we can make this quick and easy._

But for now I'm on my own. It's strange really, I feel like I have to do this on my own, but I really do want the help of my friends, regardless of how distant I've become. The two Digimon arrive and we begin to feed the Baby Digimon, it takes us all the way to sundown before we can reform camp and make our own meals, I must admit I'm starving!

Now It's time to plan.

"We need to figure out our next move Agumon. What do you think?"

"I don't know Tai. Maybe we should camp here and set up fort for a while. We don't know when they will come back, so why would we go chasing trouble?"

"We can't really stay here, The Baby Digimon are in danger as long as we do. I just don't know what to do…or where to go."

We stay silent for a moment. Both doing our best to think of a plan. I've gotten better at strategizing, but I'm still not great, nowhere near the levels of Izzy or even Matt, but I'm starting to form something.

"What about the temple?" Elecmon interrupts.

"Temple?"

"Yeah, there are plenty of places to hide out in there, and all of those prophecies as well! You might find something useful there!"

I glance at Agumon and it's clear that neither of us have come up with a better idea, so we make plans to set out in the morning.

After a quick breakfast we make our way out of the Primary Village and back into the wilderness of the Digital World. Our start in unhindered by any dangers and we can already see the tip of the stone temple.

"Haha, how great would it be if those evil Digimon just left and we could take a nap?" I joke throwing my head back with a raucous laugh.

"And we could eat something other that fish!"

"Your appetite is as big as always I see!"

There really is nothing like having a Digimon partner!

We get to the steps, still no trouble, which seems odd…but I'm sure as long as we're careful everything will be ok.

"Ugh I hate stairs…" I groan, my legs aching as we reach the top, we slip inside and are greeting with familiar sights. There is an altar up front with a gleaming fire at its center. We quickly circle it and search until we find another set of stairs, descending into the middle of the temple.

"Shall we?"

"Haha why not?"

We both jump down and hurriedly climb down a single flight of stairs, we come upon a single hallway, an at the other end is an exit, but that isn't what interests me.

On the wall to my right are many paintings and carvings. The one I notice most is a colorful drawing of seven kids, each with a Digimon. The Bushy-Haired kid with the Koromon isn't hard to distinguish as myself. My eyes scan the rest of the wall and I can see all of our adventures; there's Devimon, Myotismon, and the Dark Masters. Now it's showing the time of the younger Digidestined, and all of their adventures. It moves past that, now I can see Matt and Sora together. I feel my chest tighten and I find Agumon and I in Primary Village, fighting off Minimon. Now I'm trying to push my head further, to turn it so I can see what happens next, but something is holding me back, something doesn't want me to know the future. But when has that ever stopped me? With one final thrust of my neck I manage to catch a glimpse of the rest of the wall, the future.

I fall backward, closing my eyes, a searing burning pain in both my shoulder and now my head. I don't understand, how can it be true? It just can't be…

"What's wrong Tai?" Agumon crouches down next to me.

"I saw…I saw…"

"You saw what?"

"I'm-I'm…dead."

**Izzy's P.O.V.**

"C'mon Matt hurry up!" I call over my shoulder. We're moving as quickly as we can up the stairs to my parents apartment. T.K. is ahead of us and Patamon is already at the door, Tentomon is buzzing next to my ear and Gabumon is even further down the steps than Matt is. Sora should be here by now, I called her, and Kari is inside, she came to me first with the news of Tai's disappearance.

"Wait up…you guys!" Gabumon groans, it's pretty clear that he's out of shape, but truthfully not many of us have exercised lately. Matt helps him move quicker up the stairs and we clamber into the door.

Joe will be joining us later he had to finish up a test but is going to meet up with us in a half an hour. He'll be leading the other four, younger Digidestined. It splits us up pretty evenly, one mega Digimon per group; we will have Metal Garurumon and they will have Imperialdramon, not a bad strategy. I really hope it won't come to that, but Kari says he's been gone for a few days. The time movement is the same between our worlds right now, so he has also been there for that time frame. Maybe he's just taking some time to blow off a little steam, but to not alert his sister or anyone else? That doesn't sound like Tai, even if he has changed a little, he is still Tai.

I push through to the living room where I find a worried looking Kari sitting with my mother drinking some tea.

"Are we ready?" She stands up, and Gatomon pounces up to her shoulder, looking ready for a fight.

"We still need to wait on Sora, then we leave."

"Izzy dear would you friends like something to eat or drink? You really should tell me when you're having friends over," My mother chastises

T.K. takes a seat next to Kari and Matt remains leaned against a door post. Now all we can do is wait.

Before long, the Auburn-haired girl and her pink bird burst into the room. Sora looked even more distraught than Kari. She was dressed in travelling gear, with a brown bag over her shoulder. Biyomon's eyes glinted with defiance. She knew that her partner might do something stupid and she was ready to protect her.

She and Kari's eyes met and all that passed between them was a nod. We all moved to my room, I quickly type a command into my computer and the portal opens. I pinpoint Tai's locaton and we all hold up our Digivices. A flash of light envelops us and we enter cyberspace.

We land outside of a temple looking place and I check my laptop. It bleeps with two red dots to symbolize both Tai and Agumon. Neither of them is moving, but there doesn't seem to be anything holding them there.

Sora leads the way silently up to the first step. Just as she put her foot down on the stone she was tackled by Matt.

"What the hell Matt?" Sora shouted, furious with his actions. But just as she finishes speaking an explosion ripped through the temple, a cloud of dust passing quickly over our heads.

"That's why, you're welcome." He laugh lightheartedly

"Sorry I'm just worried…" Sora apologizes for her snapping at him.

I don't know…It may just be me, but something seems off between them they are acting weird. Aren't they supposed to be a couple? That doesn't seem like something a couple would do…not that I really understand all of that. Kari has since calmed down a bit and T.K. is checking out the blast damage, making sure we can still go up the stairs. I decide to take another look at my computer. My eyes scan the screen for the red dots.

I can't find them.

"Umm guys? I think we may have a problem…"

** Tai's P.O.V.**

I shouldn't have looked…damnit I regret it now.

I would have preferred to not know when my death was coming, and now I'm worried that I'm going to die soon…death isn't something to be feared but this is going to be difficult to explain to Mom.

But I guess that isn't anything I can really do, not that I accept it, haha I'll never give up! If I go down I'll take down whatever enemies I can with me, so maybe I'll put it in the back of my mind, for now.

"Tai?"

"Not now bud my head is spinning."

"Tai"

"Ugh man this hurts…"

"Tai!"

"Agumon gimme a second!"

Without another word my partner jumps in front of my and gets down into a ready stance, something is coming.

Then the other side of the temple and a Kowagumon rips clear through the stone and barrels into us, carrying us out into the open sky. The red bug is clutching us with him massive pincers and were moving at an unbelievable speed, the ground below us is racing by in the blink of an eye.

Suddenly we stop, Kowagumon is hovering over what looks like a large lake, though from our view it looks more like a puddle. I do my best to turn my torsoaround to that I'm facing away from Kowagumon.

"It looks like we're about to have company…" Agumon whispers in my ear. I really don't know what he's referring to, I'm squinting my eyes into open air but I can't make anything out…wait…there's something floating toward us, it's so tiny however that I can only make out a tiny dot, but it's definitely there.

"What do we do Agumon?"

"I don't know, if we make a wrong move Kowagumon will drop us"

"That's a pretty long way down, let's avoid that option."

"But what if I Digivolve? Then as Wargreymon we can fly away!"

"Not a bad idea, but if we get shot down we're going to be in trouble."

"Let's do it."

"Do what?" Asked a playful voice behind us.

Minimon had arrived on the scene. I can't say I'm incredibly surprised, when I saw the miniscule dot the thought had definitely occurred to me. But that doesn't make his appearance any more welcome.

I struggle to get myself turned around in Kowagumon's pincers, but I do finally succeed. I stare him straight in the eyes and give him my most defiant face, and I do my best to allude away from fear. But it's difficult when what is staring at me is at he center of many of my nightmares.

Half of Minimon's face is a terrible painted clown face, more precisely the left side of piedmon's face.

"Why so frightened boy?" Minimon's voice resonated in a double, half-minimon, half- Piedmon voice.

"Nothing I'm just not a fan of copycats."

"This is less of a cop that you think. Some of your friends have arrived, but are they here to help you or spite you for running? Your love birds friends have taken their relationship to a whole new level, and your pitiful, lonely life is hanging is the palm of my hand, now what is your move child of courage?"

"Don't worry about that, there's no reason for me to reveal the way of your death to you." I throw the empty threat with some bravado, seeing as that's all I've got.

"Stubborn as always I see," Minimon gripes, but soon adds a grin of his own. "Very well, I wil make the first move."

_Universal Discharge! _Black shockwaves shoot from his back and the sky is filled with a dark, crackling energy, but nothing hits us.

"Ha, looks like it's our turn Agumon! Let's crush this creep!" I bravely announce.

Nothing Happens.

"C'mon buddy it's time to Digivolve!"

"Tai?" He nervously whispers. "…I can't…"

**_ What will happen to our heroes? Why can't Agumon digivolve? Find out next time on Digimon! Thank you all for reading this, I'm sorry it took so long! Enjoy and please please please review! Have a great week J_**


End file.
